Pokémon: Advancement
by Alto Shipping Fan
Summary: {The 3rd story in the Guardian of the Chosen One series, or sequel to Fight for the Future} I don't have a half descent summery yet so sorry.
1. An Adventure Begins

**This story was written by juug, and was originally posted on deviantart. I have brought it here to fan fiction for other people to enjoy. also this story has not been edited or changed from the original version. **

_Also if you guys or girls would like me to bring more story's then just follow my profile and wait for more to come._

_And if anyone of you comes across a story that you would like to be brought here to fanfiction then just pm me the name of the story and the name of the site and I will bring it here if I like it._

* * *

_**I have a poll going and would like if everyone could vote on it thanks. **_

_Also I have a request for a story to be made on my profile and would love if someone could make it thanks._

* * *

**Guy Wozaki:**  
Guy is a 16 year-old boy who has just moved with his family to the region of Hoenn. He has light brown hair and blue eyes. He moved into a small town called Greenville that borders the Petalburg Woods. Guy has the unique ability to "Sync" with Pokémon, which allows them to communicate through telepathy and allows a temporary power boost. On Guy's 16th birthday party, he set out to see Professor Birch in order to get started on his Pokémon journey. While traveling through Petalburg Woods, a strange meteor crashed near him. Inside the meteor was a strange Pokémon called Deoxys. After helping it, Guy synced with Deoxys to fend off a group called Team Magma, who had come to capture Deoxy. After Guy had seen Prof. Birch, and received a Torchic, Deoxys showed up again and put itself into Guy's team.

**Wally Harrison:**  
Wally is a 15-year-old boy who looks up to Guy as a brother. Wally has pale green hair and faded blue eyes. When Wally turned 15, which was a few months after Guy turned 16 he went to get the help of Guy's father, Tein, who was known to be one of the few Pokémon master in the world, to help him to get his first Pokémon. With Tein's guidance, Wally captured a Poochyena. Wally is of frail health but that doesn't get in the way of his dream to compete on the same level as Guy.

**Tein Wozaki:**  
Tein is a 30-year-old man who is considered one of the greatest Pokémon masters around. Tein has just moved to the Hoenn region and is settling in with his family. He has brown hair and gentle brown eyes. Tein does all he can to support his son.

**Blue Senada:**  
Blue is a 16 year-old girl that met Guy while she was traveling through Petalburg Woods. She has light blue hair and purple eyes. Blue has a power similar to Guy's power. She can sense the feelings of Pokémon and can tell what they are saying. When Blue saw Guy using his abilities, she decided to follow him to see how far he goes. Blue always has her Espeon at her side and will never abandon a friend.

**Guy's Pokémon (starting)**  
Torchic, Deoxys, Hitmonlee, Eevee, Ralts

**Blue's Pokémon (starting)**  
Espeon, Beldum, Abra

**Wally's Pokémon (starting)**  
Poochyena, Skitty

* * *

Chapter 1  
An Adventure Begins…

"Guy? Guy, wake dear or you're going to be late." Guy woke up in a haze at the sound of his mother's voice. He sat up and looked at her while rubbing his eyes."Mom? What is it that I will be late for?"

"Did you forget? You're supposed to meet Prof. Birch in Petalburg City today." Guy looked over at his clock to see what time it was. He sat up and jumped out of bed immediately. It was 8:30 a.m. and he was to meet Prof. Birch at 10:30 a.m. That means that he only had two hours to get dressed and run for Petalburg City. Luckily the city was only an hour worth of running from Greenville. When he finished dressing he grabbed his pack and ran downstairs. When he reached the front door he ran into his dad, Tien, who was still considered a Pokémon master despite being retired. Tein smiled at his son and stepped aside. Guy nodded to his dad and continued running.

"Hey Guy! Make sure you stop back through here when your visit is over!" Tein shouted to his son.  
Guy couldn't answer but he waved to show that he heard what was said and that he will come back through.

It was 9:25 a.m. and Guy was already well into the woods on his way to Petalburg City. Guy was running down the path when he noticed something strange in the sky above him. It looked like a rock was falling from the sky but as it came down it became larger and larger until it was as large as a boulder. Guy quickly ducked into some bushes to avoid being flattened by the strange object. The impact of the object was enough to cause a shockwave and throw Guy further into the woods. When the smoke cleared, Guy walked up to the object to discover that it was a meteor but something was strange about it. When the meteor stopped smoking, it cracked open like an egg, which surprised Guy as he looked on. Out of the meteor crawled a strange looking Pokémon. The Pokémon was red in coloration for the most part and brown. The red parts looked like armor and it had no legs, it just floated above the ground. Its hands were like tentacles and were colored green on its left and red on its right. The head area looked like it was wearing a mask that was light green. Guy recognized the Pokémon from news reports that told of a type of Pokémon that was from outer space. The strange Pokémon in front of Guy was a Deoxys. The Deoxys seemed to notice Guy and turned to him. It looked at Guy with great intent and showed no signs of backing down. Suddenly there was a flash of light that headed straight for Deoxys and exploded when it touched it. Guy ducked when the shockwave came and when the smoke cleared he got up and ran to where the Dexoys was. He found it on the ground and it looked like it was trying to get up. As Guy rushed over to it he saw figures of people around him. These people wore red hooded sweats with black pants and matching black boots. Guy knew who these people were; they were members of a group of people who seek to change the very face of the planet. They were called Team Magma. "Hey kid! Get away from that Deoxys now!"

Guy didn't listen and kept running toward the Deoxys and soon got to it. When he looked at Deoxys, he noticed that the body wasn't damaged but just smoking. "Fine then! We'll make you move! Release the Camerupt men!"

At that time Guy saw Pokéballs fly and then the Camerupt Pokémon surrounded him. It was then that Deoxys finally sat up and looked around to see Guy and the Pokémon. Guy really didn't want to use his powers until he got his first Pokémon from Prof. Birch but he now had no choice but to use them. Guy turned to Deoxys and then his eyes began to glow with Deoxys's eyes doing the same and began to speak to it with his mind.

-Deoxys. My name is Guy and I'm going to help you. I'm going to use my Sync ability on you to give you some more power and so that we can communicate. Will you trust me to do this?

Deoxys looked at Guy for a few moments as the Camerupt closed in around them. Deoxys then nodded to Guy and said with its mind, Yes. I can see it in your mind that you want to help and that the people around us are enemies. We must combine strengths to defeat them.

Guy nodded and a few moments later completed the Sync. Deoxys then rose with the same glow in its eyes as Guy had in his. Team Magma was obviously not happy that some kid was standing between them and a new powerful Pokémon.

"You little brat! This is the end for you! Camerupt, flamethrower attack now!" Guy and Deoxys were unfazed by the sight of flames shooting at them from all angles. "Deoxys," Guy said calmly, "Pyschic attack."

Deoxys's eyes lit up even more and suddenly the flames shooting toward them made a complete turn and headed back to their source and exploded when they came in contact of the Pokémon that shot them. When the smoke cleared, it revealed that all of the Camerupt were knocked out. Team Magma soon realized that they wouldn't be able to beat this Pokémon without backup. They quickly recalled their Pokémon into their Pokéballs and retreated out of the forest. When the two knew for sure that Team Magma was gone Deoxys and Guy disconnected the sync, but Guy noticed something strange. He could feel that now that he has used his powers, they remained active so now he could understand the Pokémon language.

Deoxys then turned to Guy and nodded. It then spoke in its language, which Guy could now understand, "Thank you human. I will be sure to repay you of this kindness." Deoxys then used its teleport to disappear and left Guy on his own. Guy looked at his Pokegear to see what time it was. "10:00? I gotta move now!"

In Petalburg City, Prof. Birch sat at a small café table drinking some coffee. He was to meet a boy named Guy to receive his first Pokémon, which was a Torchic. Guy had personally requested it far in advance just to get one and a year after that request; it was ready for him. Birch looked at his watch to check the time and to see if the boy was late. It was 10:30 a.m. and the just the time for Guy to meet him. Birch looked down the street to see a young boy running down the street with amazing speed.

"So that must be Guy," Birch said to himself. The boy ran right up to Birch's table and skidded to a halt. While panting heavily he said between breaths, "Hi Prof. Birch, I'm Guy from Greenville. I apologize if I'm late." Birch just smiled and pulled out a chair from beside him.

"Hello Guy," said Birch, "have a seat, you're right on time and you look like you're going to faint." Guy did as he was told and sat down in the chair that was beside Prof. Birch and caught his breath. "Now that you've gotten your second wind," said Birch while reaching into the bag beside him, "I've gotten what you asked for. Your Torchic and a Pokedex for your registration."

Prof. Birch handed the red Pokedex to Guy, which immediately registered him as a trainer and making him legally able to have more than one Pokémon. Prof. Birch then pulled out a Pokéball, activated it and let out a little Torchic on the table in front of Guy. As soon as it saw Guy, Torchic ran right up to him and rubbed up against his chest. Guy smiled and gently stroked the little Pokémon's head.  
"Friend!" was all the little Torchic said in its own language.

"He seems to know who you are," Birch said smiling. "Thank you Professor," replied Guy. "You're very welcome Guy. Before you leave town, make sure you buy some Pokéballs and potions. And you might want to get some lunch before you head back to your home or head off to start on your journey."

"I will. So where are you headed?" "I'm going back to Littleroot Town but don't worry; if you need anything just go there most likely I'll be in my lab. Also when you start catching more than six Pokémon, they will be automatically be transferred there where I'll take care of them until you need them." "Ok then I'll remember that."

Birch gave Guy Torchic's Pokéball and headed down the road that lead to Littleroot Town. After Guy ordered some food and ate along with his new partner Torchic, he got up and went to the market. It didn't take him long to locate and purchase four Pokéballs as well as about five potions just in case he and Torchic run into trouble. When he finished he put the Pokéballs onto his Pokéball holder on his belt and put the potions in his pockets. He then recalled Torchic back into his Pokéball and headed out toward Greenville to pay his dad a visit before he went out into the world.

Watching Guy from the sky was a strange humanoid figure who was watching for the correct time to approach Guy. When Guy exited Petalburg City, it chose to approach Guy at this time and disappeared.

Guy walked with a skip in his step as he approached the entrance to Petalburg Woods. As he got closer to the entrance he noticed a figure standing in the pathway. Forget standing, it was floating in front of him and coming towards him. Guy was preparing to call out Torchic to battle and defend himself, but put back the Pokéball when he saw a familiar pattern of red, brown, and green.  
"Deoxys!" was all Guy could say at the time.

"Hello human, or should I say Guy." "Um yeah, that's my name but what are you doing here? I thought that you were long gone." Deoxys just shook its head and looked at Guy, "I've found a way to repay the kindness you showed me earlier." "Oh you mean the forest, it's okay you don't have to do anything."

Deoxys wasn't listening to Guy at this point because now its eyes were glowing and Guy saw one of his Pokéballs floating toward Deoxys. One of Deoxys's tentacles then morphed to form a hand, which gripped the Pokéball and activated it. Guy then knew what was going to happen and tried to reason with Deoxys.

"Deoxys?" Guy asked, "What are you doing?" "Repaying your kindness," replied Deoxys, "I'll be sure to help you out in your journey." "No wait!"

Deoxys then pressed the Pokéball against itself and sealed itself inside of it. The Pokéball sealed without a struggle and Guy picked it up while in a mild state of shock. Guy just shook his head in disbelief, put Deoxys's Pokéball into his belt holder and continued onward. Guy wasn't aware of two figures that were watching him and Deoxys when he went into the Petalburg Woods. The two were Team Magma members and they were awfully upset to see Deoxys hand itself over to a little kid. "We must report this to Mr. Maxie." "Yeah, he won't be to happy about this." The two figures then disappeared into the woods.

To Be Continued…

* * *

_**And there you have it, that is the first chapter in the next part of the series. **_

* * *

_**I have a poll going and would like if everyone could vote on it thanks. **_

_Also I have a request for a story to be made on my profile and would love if someone could make it thanks._


	2. The Ralts in the Forest

_**I have a poll going for the first story I am going to write and would like if everyone could vote on it thanks. **_

_Also I have a request for a story to be made on my profile and would love if someone could make it thanks._

* * *

Chapter 2

The Ralts in the Forest

Guy traveled through Petalburg Woods at a comfortable pace. He still couldn't believe that Deoxys handed itself over to him just like that, and just for helping it in the woods. Guy was walking he noticed a noise that was coming from his right. He went to investigate the noise to find his friend Wally and his dad Tein battling a Poochyena.  
His dad was helping Wally to learn the points of battling with Pokémon.  
"Okay Wally," coached Tein, "now the finishing blow!"  
"Yes sir, now Linoone," shouted Wally, "Headbutt!"  
Linoone responded by charging the Poochyena at high speed and ramming it with its head, which sent the Poochyena flying back and knocked out.  
"Now Wally," called out Tein, "Throw it!"  
Wally wasted no time throwing a Pokéball at the Poochyena and putting it inside. The ball wiggled for a little while but it eventually stopped and sealed itself. Wally went over to the Pokéball and picked it up while grinning wide. It was his Pokémon; his first Pokémon and his happiness knew no bounds. Guy decided to reveal himself to the two at this point.  
"So Wally," said Guy, "You caught your first Pokémon. Congratulations."  
Wally and Tein turned around and waved to Guy as he approached them.  
"Thanks Guy," said Wally still smiling, "It feels great to have one."  
Guy smiled and looked back at his dad. "You wanted to see me before I left?"  
"Oh yeah," Tein replied, "Come back to the house with me. Your mother and I want to give you something."  
Guy followed his dad and Wally back to Greenville where Wally could help but to show off his new Poochyena. Guy smiled at the sight and moved on with his dad back to his house. He found his mom in the kitchen waiting on him at the table with a box in front of her. She smiled when Guy and Tein walked in and sat down. When they were situated Tein decided to speak first.  
"Now then Guy," started Tein, "since you are going on a long journey to become a well accomplished Pokémon Trainer, you're going to need the right gear."  
"So with that said," add Guy's mom, "here's something to help get you around."  
Guy mom then pushed the box she had in front of her toward Guy. Guy took the box and opened it only to have his jaw drop at what he saw. Inside the box were the most experimental running shoes, The Hovers. The Hovers were designed to look like normal shoes but they had a line of air-powered hovers on the bottom of them. Those shoes would allow Guy to actually skate over the land at the same speed a Mach Bike would go as well allow him to skate over shallow water. The shoes matched his outfit of red and white with their own design of red and white. The only thing that was strange was that these shoes where discontinued and only one pair remained in existence, which Guy now held in his hands. Guy looked over to his parents who seemed to be reading his mind.  
"I've got connections," said Tein, "and the Devon Corp. decided to give us those shoes. Getting around should be a lot more fun and easier with those on your feet."  
"Wow!" replied Guy, "thank you."  
"That's not all either," stated Guy's mom, "The shoes were from your father but I have something to give from myself."  
Guy's mom then got up and walked to a cupboard and reached into the back. Guy and Tein looked in wonder to see what it was she was looking for. Guy's mom then pulled her arm out of the cupboard and in her hand was a Pokéball. She then turned around and sat back at the table and sat the Pokéball in front of a shocked Guy.  
"Well Guy," Guy's mom finally said, "inside of that Pokéball is a Hitmonlee, you know, the type of Pokémon you always wanted."  
Guy couldn't believe this, not only did he receive The Hovers but he also received a new Pokémon, a Hitmonlee. Guy was overwhelmed with joy and instantly embraced his parents.  
"Thank you," Guy said, "Both of you."  
"Now you be careful ok?" Guy mom asked.  
"Of course!" replied Guy.  
"Good now get going already," Tein said smiling.  
Guy nodded and pulled off his old shoes and put his new Hovers on. He then put his new Pokémon into a spot on his belt holder and headed out. Guy's mother hugged him close as he headed out the door.  
"Now Guy, I've packed you some food for you and your Pokémon as well as a tent."  
"Thanks mom. See you all later."  
After the goodbyes were said, Guy headed for the Petalburg Wood in order to to get to Rusboro City. Guy decided to take the scenic route to Rustboro so he went the long way around. Further down the path, Guy heard a loud sound coming from the cliff area. Guy ran toward the sound and came upon a Ralts and her trainer. The two were battling a Dustox, a bug-type Pokémon. Guy knew this battle wasn't going to end well for the Ralts because she was a psychic-type Pokémon and they had a weakness to bug-types.  
"Go Ralts," shouted the trainer, "Confusion attack!"  
Ralts complied and launched the attack with little effect and it countered with a String Shot attack. The String Shot made Ralts very sticky and slow and that gave Dustox enough time to follow-up with a Poison Sting. After that attack the battle was over and the Dustox went into the woods.  
"You useless Pokémon!" the trainer shouted harshly, "You can't even stand up to a bug?"  
"I'm sorry," the Ralts pleaded in her own language.  
Guy couldn't stand by and see this happen. As he started to move he saw something that he'd never forget.  
"I can't believe that I ever caught you," the trainer shouted, "from now on, you are not to come near me."  
The trainer then threw Ralts' Pokéball to the ground and it rolled over to Ralts. Ralts started crying as she hugged close to her Pokéball. The trainer then turned around and walked down the path, well out of view. Guy moved to the sobbing Pokémon to comfort it. It was getting dark and being alone in the Petalburg Woods wasn't a good idea. Ralts looked at Guy as he approached and clutched her Pokéball tightly.  
"Relax, I'm not her to do anything to you," Guy said calmly, "I'm just here to see if you would like some food and a warm place to sleep and get yourself back on your feet."  
Ralts wiped her tears away and nodded to Guy, "Ok."  
Guy set up camp a little ways off the road and unpacked his gear. The whole time he was setting up camp, guy noticed Ralts just looking at him. When he was done, Guy got the Pokémon food and put it in a small pot over the fire pit he set up to warm for the Pokémon.  
"Now that we're all set," said Guy, "How about we call out the others so that we can eat."  
Ralts looked at Guy curiously, "Others? Are you a Pokémon trainer?"  
Guy nodded as he pulled out his Pokéballs and Ralts tensed up a little but relaxed as she soon realized that Guy really was trying to help her. Guy released his Pokémon out of their Pokéballs and each one looked like they weren't too interested in battles too much. Torchic shook, stretched, and rubbed his head on Guy. Dexoys looked like he developed while inside of his Pokéball. Dexoys now had legs, which he could stand on when he wasn't floating and he now had two arm tentacles instead of one. Hitmonlee stretched his legs intensely for have been in his Pokéball for so long.  
"Hello Hitmonlee," said Guy, "I believe that this is the first time that we met. I'm Guy."  
Hitmonlee did a small respectful bow, "Hello Guy, I'm here to help you out on your journey. I'm sure we'll get along just fine."  
"Hitmonlee," replied Guy, "Have you been speaking to my mother?"  
All of the Pokémon laughed at the comment and they then turned their attention to Ralts.  
"Who's the girl?"  
"Everyone," said Guy, "This is Ralts. She'll be our guest for the night."  
The Pokémon gathered around Ralts and introduced themselves and why they joined up with Guy. Ralts became more relaxed around the others but she had to ask one question.  
"Excuse me," ask Ralts, "how can that boy, Guy, understand us?"  
"I can answer that," said Deoxys, "Guy has special abilities and one of them allows him to talk to us."  
"Hey everyone," called Guy, "Dinner's ready."  
The group ate their food while laughing, talking, and having an overall good time. Guy talked about his plans to travel the world to learn about all Pokémon. Everyone agreed to travel along with Guy for however long it takes. Ralts couldn't believe the unity of the team she saw. Although they had very different personalities, they had the potential to come together and accomplish anything. After some hours of eating and talking, the team was called back into their Pokéballs for the night and Guy got up and stretched. He then put out the fire and covered the fire pit since he wasn't going to use it anymore.  
"Well then Ralts," said Guy, "How about we turn in? You can sleep in the tent with me."  
Ralts nodded and walked into the tent with Guy. Guy saw that he only had one sleeping bag in the tent so he improvised another by using his jacket and backpack. Ralts climbed into the makeshift sleeping bag and was soon asleep and Guy did the same after he was sure that Ralts was asleep. The next morning, Guy and Ralts woke up to a foggy morning. After everyone ate breakfast, Guy packed everything away and got ready to move. He looked at Ralts who was holding her Pokéball and smiled as he walked over to her.  
"Well now Ralts," Guy said, "I hope you're feeling better. I hope you find someone you would like to stick by and who will treat you well."  
With that said, Guy walked onward down the path. Ralts thought about what Guy said to her and came up with her decision. Ralts gripped her Pokéball and Teleported away. Guy was near the exit of Petalburg Woods when he came across something that seems odd. A small shop that was on the edge of the woods and it looked like people were standing outside. Guy approached the group to see what was going on.  
"That little thing is unbeatable," said one person.  
"How are we going to conduct business with that thing in there," said someone else.  
"Excuse me," asked Guy, "What's going on?"  
A man that was standing next to Guy spoke up to answer his question.  
"A Pokémon is inside terrorizing the place. Apparently, it wants to battle. Three Pokémon trainer have already past through there and all of them were defeated by it."  
"Any idea what kind of Pokémon it is?" Guy asked.  
"Yes it's an Eevee."  
"An Eevee? In these parts?"  
"Yes, it's quite strange but it's in there and it wants to battle."  
Guy thought for a moment, it seemed strange that this would happen and from an Eevee no less. In any case, that Eevee had to go, even if he had to catch it.  
"Ok," said Guy, "Let me in there."  
After weaving through the crowd for a little while, Guy made his way into the shop. The place was a wreck and it seemed obvious that a battle happened there.  
"So someone else is here."  
Guy turn to the sound to see a brown Pokémon sitting down and looking at him intently. Eevee was a normal type so in order to subdue it, Guy decided on Hitmonlee who was a fighting type.  
"Eevee," said Guy, "The people that own this shop want it back. If you won't leave then I'll have to battle you and force you to leave."  
"Battle with me if you want but I'm not leaving this place."  
Guy could tell by the conversation that the Eevee was a girl and she wasn't leaving. He'd have to capture her.  
"Fine Eevee," said Guy, "then I'll have to catch you."  
"I'd like to see you try. If by some fluke you actually do it, I'll be the most loyal partner you'd have."  
"Let's go Hitmonlee!"  
Hitmonlee appeared and got into fighting position. Eevee charged Hitmonlee with a tackle attack but Hitmonlee rolled out of the way on command and followed up with a Rolling Kick. The hit made contact and Eevee was sent flying back but she quickly recovered and used Sand-Attack. The sand hit Hitmonlee and blurred his eyes and was hit by Eevee's tackle. While Hitmonlee was recoiling Eevee managed to get close and deliver a bite attack to him. Hitmonlee brushed the pain off and tossed Eevee back. Guy sent Hitmonlee in again for one final attack but Eevee did a Quick Attack but Hitmonlee dodged that just in time and on command, did a Low Kick that sent Eevee in the air and Hitmonlee finished it with a Jump Kick, which sent Eevee slamming into a wall. After that Guy threw one of his Pokéballs and caught Eevee within it. The ball wiggled and turned for about two minutes before it sealed and registered Eevee to Guy. Guy picked up the ball and put it onto his holder.  
"Great job Hitmonlee."  
"No problem."  
Guy called Hitmonlee back into his ball and walked out of the shop. After telling the owners that the Eevee was taken care of, the owner rewarded Guy with some berries and a small amount of money for his trouble. Guy thanked the owners and headed on his way. As he got to the end of the path, a small figure appeared in front of him. Guy recognized the figure immediately as the Ralts that he helped earlier and she was still holding her Pokéball.  
"Ralts hello again," called out Guy, "How are you?"  
Ralts didn't reply but just smiled as she made her way to Guy. When she got in front of him, she held out her Pokéball for Guy. Guy was shocked at this, he gripped the ball but he wanted to make sure that this was what Ralts wanted.  
"Ralts," Guy said, "are you sure that you want this?"  
"Yes," replied Ralts, "I've made my decision, I want you to be my new trainer."  
Guy nodded and smiled at the sight of his new teammate and friend. Guy then stood up and recalled Ralts into her Pokéball and put it on his belt. With a wide smile on his face, Guy walked out of Petalburg Woods with the knowledge that he now had two new teammates.

To Be Continued…

* * *

_**I have a poll going for the first story I am going to write and would like if everyone could vote on it thanks. **_

_Also I have a request for a story to be made on my profile and would love if someone could make it thanks._


	3. The Stone Badge, the First Hurdle to Cro

_**I have a poll going for the first story I am going to write and would like if everyone could vote on it thanks. **_

_Also I have a request for a story to be made on my profile and would love if someone could make it thanks._

* * *

Chapter 3  
The Stone Badge, the First Hurdle to Cross

Guy woke up under a tree that was by a large lake and stretched his limbs. He decided to take a nap by under the tree after his dealing in Petalburg Woods. Guy then got up and looked across the lake and spotted Rustboro City in the distance. Today Guy would battle for his first badge. The leader of the gym there was Roxanne who was an expert in rock-type Pokémon and who was a teacher of up and coming trainers. Guy made his way toward the bridge that would take toward Rustboro City when he heard some nearby bushes rustle and move. When Guy went to the bush, an Espeon jumped out and used a Takedown on Guy. It was obvious that the Espeon didn't have close combat quite figured out because she was knocked out and lying on Guy's chest. Guy got up and held the Espeon in his arms and looked around to see if anyone was looking for her. Just then, a girl appeared out of the Petalburg Woods where the Espeon must've come from; when she saw the Espeon in Guy's arms, she quickly rushed to Guy and grabbed the Espeon out of Guy's arms.  
"I'm so sorry," said the girl, "I hope my Espeon didn't hurt you."  
"No it's ok," replied Guy. He looked at the girl who claimed to be the Espeon's trainer. She had purple eyes and light blue hair, which was covered by a white round hat. She also wore a green tank top and a white skirt.  
"Maybe we should get her to a Pokémon Center," suggested Guy.  
"Yeah let's go," replied the girl.  
The two made there way to the Pokémon Center and dropped off their Pokémon to heal. Guy took a seat in the lobby to wait for Nurse Joy to finish with his Pokémon before he started exploring the city. The girl he helped before walked over to Guy and sat down beside him.  
"You know," said the girl, "I was all wrapped up in the moment that I didn't get your name."  
Guy smiled at the girl, "I'm Guy, I've just started on my Pokémon journey."  
"I'm Blue," replied the girl, "I'm pretty new at training as well. I've just recently got my Stone Badge from here and I was going to find a way to get to Dewford Town."  
Guy spent a lot of time talking with Blue about her adventure. According to her, she grew up in a town called Leaf Town, which wasn't far from Pallet Town where Guy was born. When she turned 15, her father got a job at Devon Corp and her family moved to Hoenn. When Blue turned 16, Professor Oak sent Blue's intended starter Pokémon, Eevee, to Professor Birch to give to Blue when she met him for her Pokédex and starter. After traveling for a while, she came to Rustboro City and barely pulled out her first gym victory. When Blue went into Petalburg Woods, her Espeon ran off in search of some berries and ended up crashing into Guy.  
Nurse Joy had finished healing up their Pokémon and returned them. Afterward Guy and Blue walked out of the Pokémon Center and looked around. Blue said that she was going to try and head toward Dewford Town after she guided Guy to the Gym. Guy happily agreed and the two of them set off down the road. Guy was led to a large building with an even larger environment surrounding it that made it look like it was a cave without a roof on it. The inside wasn't any better and it had an official battle arena sitting in the middle of the front room.  
"Hello is anyone here?" shouted Guy.  
"Yes," replied a female voice, "just a moment."  
From the back area of the gym a young woman appeared. She had on a grayish-black school uniform and wore her hair in twin pigtails. Her reddish-pink eyes showed that she was a person of high intelligence.  
"I am Roxanne," said the woman, "leader of this gym and who has come to challenge me?"  
"That would be me," Guy stated, "I'm Guy from Greenville."  
"Alright then Guy, this will be a one on one battle and we'll each get two Pokémon. First person to have both of their Pokémon knocked out loses."  
"Let's go then, I accept!"  
Just then an official judge stepped out of a door and took his position on the middle side of the area. Guy and Roxanne took out their first Pokéballs and threw them.  
"Let's go Geodude!" Roxanne shouted.  
"Hitmonlee you're up!" called Guy.  
The two Pokémon appeared and got into fighting position. The judge saw that they were ready and gave the signal to begin. Geodude struck first with a Rock Throw but Hitmonlee jumped straight through it and delivered a Brick Break. The move injured Geodude but he wasn't done in. Roxanne ordered a Sandstorm that Geodude did perfectly. The Sandstorm raged and disabled Hitmonlee's sight and made him uneasy, however Guy told Hitmonlee to calm down and use Meditate and Focus Energy. Hitmonlee nodded and got into a very still fighting position and after a while yellow energy began to circle Hitmonlee like fire. Guy used this time to Sync with him and to communicate through telepathy.  
-Okay Hitmonlee, get ready for the attack.  
Hitmonlee opened his eyes and sensed Geodude coming in for an attack from high up. Guy sensed this too and had a perfect counter-attack ready.  
-Hitmonlee, Sky Uppercut!  
Hitmonlee looked up and using the energy that he had built up, did an earth-cracking jump and connected the attack. The attack energy formed around Hitmonlee and began to look like a fireball. Geodude was thrown back and effectively knocked out. Roxanne was down one Pokémon but looked confident as she recalled Geodude into its Pokéball. She looked at Guy with intense eyes as she pulled out her second Pokéball.  
"Nosepass it's up to you!" shouted Roxanne as she threw the Pokéball.  
The Nosepass appeared and readied itself for combat just as Hitmonlee was getting back into his own fighting position.  
"Ok Nosepass," shouted Roxanne, "Lock-on to Hitmonlee!"  
Nosepass's red nose began to glow and Guy knew what was about to happen and he had to knock out Nosepass before then. He sent Hitmonlee in for a Rolling Kick, which connected and he followed up with Brick Break for good measure. Nosepass had very little energy left but it was still in a fighting mood as it got back up.  
"Nosepass," shouted Roxanne, "Zap Cannon!"  
The electrical blast hit so hard and fast that Hitmonlee had no time to react and was thrown back hard. Hitmonlee tried to get up but the attack left him paralyzed and a Rock Tomb from Nosepass knocked him out. Guy recalled Hitmonlee a thought for a moment, his most effective Pokémon was now knocked out and he couldn't use Torchic. Deoxys was still out of his league to use and Eevee wouldn't stand a chance against a rock-type. His only choice was Ralts. He took out Ralts' Pokéball and threw it. Ralts appeared and prepared herself as Guy synced with her. Roxanne sent in Nosepass for a Rock Slide, but Ralts used Double Team to throw off its aim. Ralts then used Teleport to get behind Nosepass and before Roxanne could warn it, Ralts used Confusion to throw it into a wall, effectively knocking it out. With both of her Pokémon knocked out, Roxanne had no choice but to admit defeat and declare Guy the winner. Roxanne gave Guy the Stone Badge and congratulated him on his victory. Guy looked at the badge with self-confidence and figured that the rest of the gym battles would be challenging but not impossible; with this in mind, Guy walked out of the Gym. Blue had watched the entire match from the Gym window and was completely amazed. She intended to head off toward Dewford but she decided to see what Guy was capable of; imagine her surprise when she saw Guy's ability to sync with his Pokémon. Blue, herself could sync with a Pokémon but only to communicate through telepathy and not for that and a power boost. To her, Guy was a special being and it might be interesting to see him in more of his battles and besides it would be nice to travel with someone on such a long journey. When Guy came out of the Gym's door, he spotted Blue and walked over to her.  
"Hi Blue," said Guy, "I thought you were long gone."  
"Oh no," replied Blue, "I just wanted to see your match."  
"Well I don't know why but I won."  
"So I saw. Hey are you traveling alone?"  
"Um yeah I am."  
"Good! Then how about I accompany you?"  
Guy must've choked on his own breath when he heard this, a girl who actually wanted to travel with him and not a bad looking girl at that. Guy could only nod in approval as Blue smiled at him.  
"Alright then," Blue said, "let's go and see if we can find a way to Dewford Town."  
As the two walked away from the Gym, they saw a very bad scene; a man dressed in a blue sailor outfit was running out of a large building with three security guards behind him. Guy and Blue recognized the man as a part of Team Aqua and he looked like he was carrying some very important documents.  
"Hey get back here!" shouted one of the guards.  
"Give back those papers!" shouted another.  
Guy couldn't watch it, using his Hovers, he ran after the thief. It didn't take long to catch up to him but the man was going into a cave but Guy wasn't about to lose the thief that easily. When the man entered the cave, Guy was right behind him but the cave's stiff drop and twists and turned made him lose his balance on his shoes and he ended up falling and slamming into a wall. When Guy got up and tended to his aching head, he spotted a big metal door that was still open. That was where the thief had to have gone. After looking around, Guy cautiously entered the door, which revealed a fully functional lab that looked abandoned by the looks of rust on the equipment. Guy spotted from the corner of his eye a glimpse of light coming from the back room. Guy carefully went into the back room to see what the light was when he found the thief in front of a machine, the man was putting the papers he stole into the machine, scanning them, and sending the copied paper somewhere while the originals were being destroyed. Guy acted quickly and tackled the man from behind before he could put the last document into the machine and grabbed it. The man obviously wasn't well pleased with the turn of events.  
"Hey kid," shouted the man, "I don't know how you ended up here but you're going to give back those blueprints."  
"Not a chance!" replied Guy.  
The man just grunted and threw a Pokéball, from which a Crawdaunt appeared. Guy couldn't use Torchic so he decided on Eevee; he threw Eevee's ball and Eevee appeared readied herself for combat. The Crawdaunt came in for a Vicegrip but Eevee dodged that and countered with a Quick Attack. This knocked the Crawdaunt off balance and allowed Eevee to close in for a Bite attack. Crawdaunt used Crabhammer and threw Eevee off and followed with a Bubblebeam. Eevee was knocked back but she quickly recovered and used Take Down to knock the Crawdaunt back; after feeling the recoil, Eevee finished with a Bite, which knock the Crawdaunt out. The man was obviously angry to no extent and he looked around and saw something interesting; a black Pokéball that was occupied and under it a sign that read "The world's only shadow Pokémon, XD-001." The man grabbed the ball instantly and threw it. What appeared out of the Pokéball was a large bird looking creature with a huge wingspan and the wingtips looked like five fingers it long neck held its head and it had the most terrifying red eyes. The creature was also black all over and its hind legs were like claws. Guy didn't know what the Pokémon was and the Pokédex had only one name for it, Shadow Lugia. The thief looked like he couldn't be happier to see the Pokémon and ordered an immediate attack on Eevee.  
"Shadow Lugia!" shouted the man, "Shadow Rush!"  
The Pokémon was then engulfed in a dark aura and he charged straight for Eevee with high velocity and connected. Eevee was knocked out instantly and Guy was quick to recall her. Guy was now backed into a corner and he now only had two Pokémon left. Torchic was completely out of the equation because of his inexperience so that just left one option, Deoxys. Guy ran out of the back room and into the front where more space was available; Shadow Lugia was right behind Guy, crashing into walls and the ceiling to follow him. When Guy got into the front he turned to Shadow Lugia and pulled out Deoxys' Pokéball. Guy threw the ball and Dexoys appeared and he looked ready for combat. The thief wasn't too happy to see Deoxys and ordered Shadow Lugia to do a Shadow Blast. The Pokémon opened his mouth and a dark ball began to form and after about three seconds, was fired.  
"Deoxys!" shouted Guy, "Get out of there!"  
Deoxys didn't listen and instead crossed his tentacles and took the attack head on. The explosion was big and Guy took cover to prevent from getting hit with flying objects. When the shockwave passed, Guy got up and look around; he almost choked on his own breath when he saw that Deoxys was still standing, only he was different looking; Deoxys now looked more bulky and the red coloration now cover his body and looked like armor and his head looked like a battle dome helmet and his tentacles were now wide and looked like plates. Guy took this time to Sync and talk to Deoxys.  
-Deoxys, what happened to you?  
Deoxys' response was simple, and direct.  
-I just transformed into my Defense Form. This is the form that is needed in order to stop this thing.  
After Deoxys explained his abilities, the thief and Shadow Lugia came into view. Shadow Lugia looked far from done and looked ready for another attack. The thief responded by ordering a Shadow Chill but Deoxys countered with a Psycho Shift, which turned the freezing effects of the attack back to Shadow Lugia but he just shook it off with a Shadow Shed. Next up was a Shadow Storm but this too was counter by Mirror Coat, which reflected the attack back to Shadow Lugia and it caused some serious damage. The thief wasn't done and ordered an all out Shadow Blast on Deoxys; apparently the thief wasn't paying attention to the battle's progress and Guy just had Deoxys use his Mirror Coat again and the attack was reflected back and caused even more damage. To finish the battle Guy ordered a Psycho Boost, which blasted the thief into a wall unconscious, which made him release the Pokéball and knocked the Shadow Lugia almost unconscious. Guy disconnected the Sync and walked over to where the thief was and picked up the black Pokéball. He then turned to the Shadow Lugia who was looking at him with intense yet weak eyes.  
"Who or what are you?" asked Guy.  
"My name is Silver," answered the Shadow Lugia, "I was once a normal Lugia but I was captured by an organization named Cipher and turned into what you see now. Afterwards the Cipher organization teamed up with Teams Aqua and Magma and Team Rocket to make Pokémon stronger using shadow energy but it failed and the turned Pokémon were purified of the energy; I, on the other hand was put into storage, after the organizations split up and Teams Aqua and Magma decided to create the last of the experimental line, it was codenamed "XD-385" and he was made in this lab. I am the first of the line; I was given the codename "XD-001" or Shadow Lugia. Now then, who are you?"  
"My name is Guy," replied Guy, "and I'm here to help if you want it."  
"Can you purify me?"  
"I don't know but I know of a Pokémon Professor named Oak and I can take you to him."  
Silver looked at Guy for moment or two and then nodded. Guy recalled Silver back into his black Pokéball and put the ball into his belt holder. Guy then started to walk out of the lab when he saw a computer lit up; it seemed strange that an abandoned lab would have power running to it so Guy decided to investigate. When he got to the computer, Guy clicked on the file that read "Future Goals and Threats" and he was shocked at the information he saw. The information had to recent because of the dates on the documents and they read about the XD series of experiment and information on XD-385. It also told of a boy who was the so-called "Chosen One," named Ash Ketchum, and photos of him and his powers. As astounding as the information was it was nearby as shocking as what was read next. The last bit of the file told of a plan to create the ultimate bioweapon by combining the DNA of XD-385 with Ash to make one final XD experiment, XD-386; a weapon with no feeling, no heart, and knows no mercy, only battle. Guy knew this wasn't good and he had to get to this "Chosen One" fast and warn him. Guy heard the voices of Blue and the guards coming from outside the lab and turned away and ran out of the lab.

To Be Continued...

* * *

_**I have a poll going for the first story I am going to write and would like if everyone could vote on it thanks. **_

_Also I have a request for a story to be made on my profile and would love if someone could make it thanks._


	4. Meeting of the Chosen One

_**I have a poll going for the first story I am going to write and would like if everyone could vote on it thanks. **_

_Also I have a request for a story to be made on my profile and would love if someone could make it thanks._

* * *

Chapter 4  
Meeting of the Chosen One

"So Guy," said Birch over a videophone, "You say you want to get in touch with Professor Oak?"  
"Yeah," replied Guy, "It's really important. I have a Pokémon called Shadow Lugia with me and I need to know how to purify him."  
"SHADOW LUGIA?" Birch shouted, "I see, then Professor Oak is the guy you would definitely want to see. He's the one person who's even known about a purification process."  
"Can you get me in touch with him?"  
"Yeah, but it won't be easy to catch him since he is a busy man. I tell you what, when you get through in Dewford Town, contact me again and I'll will have talked to Oak and informed him of what's going on and will know what to do next."  
"Ok then, thanks Professor Birch."  
"Anytime Guy."  
Guy hung up the phone afterwards and thought on his next move. When he came out of the lab, Blue and the guards were just coming into the cave. Guy had handed over the thief to the guards and took the blueprints back to the Devon Corp building where the president literally jumped for joy when he saw the blueprints. He said the documents were easily replaceable but the blueprints contained the designs for the Master Pokéball, which could catch any Pokémon without fail and that kind of information couldn't fall into the wrong hands. Guy asked was there a way to get to Dewford Town and the president said that a ferry goes there regularly and one was even scheduled to take off that day at 5:00 pm. No sooner had Guy checked his Pokegear for the time, his arm was grabbed by the president who was surprised to see that Guy still had such an outdated piece of equipment. The president decided to give Guy a Pokénav to replace the Pokegear and took it to put in a case for a past equipment collection. Blue decided to stick with Guy regardless of what he said so he just gave up and got on the ferry with her. They had arrived in Dewford at night and decided to sleep at the Pokémon center. After Guy got up and checked in the Pokémon for healing, Guy called Prof. Birch to arrange an audience with Prof. Oak. Now all he could do was wait. Suddenly two hands shot around his head and covered his eyes.  
"Hey come now," said a voice, "don't look so down."  
"Do I really look that miserable Blue?" replied Guy.  
Blue removed her hands from Guy's eyes as he turned around to face her. Blue handed Guy a tray with his Pokéballs on them to say that his Pokémon were ready. Guy took the balls out of the tray and put them in his holder and got up. Since he was here, he should at least get the badge that was here. Blue got hers first since Guy forgot to heal his Pokémon before they left Rustboro. Blue was an expert in psychic-type Pokémon so she didn't even break a sweat on the battle. Blue said the rules of battle were the same as Rustboro so Guy decided to use Ralts and if that didn't do it, he'd use Torchic; the little guy had to get some battle experience. Using his new Pokénav, Guy located the gym, which was situated near a beach from the looks of it, had a fairly new looking outdoors battle arena. Guy walked inside to see a bluish-green haired young man wear an orange shirt and blue shorts sitting down on a couch in the lobby looking like he was waiting on him.  
"What's up little dude?" asked the man, "You must be Guy. That female friend of yours stopped by here earlier said that you would be around soon; I'm Brawly, leader of this gym."  
"Um yeah," Guy managed to reply, "I guess you know why I'm here then."  
"That's correct little dude. Personally, I don't like battling inside so I thought we'd give my new outdoors arena a try. Whadaya say?"  
Guy smiled and nodded, "Sure!"  
Guy followed Brawly out to the arena and the two of them got on either side of the arena. Brawly stretched for a little bit and smiled at Guy.  
"Isn't this better than being inside?" asked Brawly.  
"Yeah," replied Guy, "It feels good to have the wind blowing on me."  
"I know, anyway I guess we should get started."  
"Yeah."  
"If you've gotten the Stone Badge first then I don't have to explain the rules 'cause they're the same as Rustboro."  
"Alright then."  
Guy and Brawly took out their starting Pokéball and threw them.  
"Here we go!" shouted Brawly, "Machop it's time show 'em what you're made of!"  
"Ralts!" shouted Guy, "Let's go!"  
The two Pokémon appeared and prepared themselves for combat. Machop started with Focus Energy and in within a few moments, yellow-orange energy surrounded him; meanwhile Guy synced with Ralts and told her to be ready. Machop closed in for a Karate Chop but Ralts responded with a Double Team and made Machop miss; the gathered energy was now wasted and that gave Guy the opening that he was looking for and he sent Ralts in for a Confusion attack. Machop was thrown back but he recovered and used Light Screen to protect himself for a while. Brawly then smiled and ordered Machop to use their secret weapon, Earthquake. Machop breathed in heavily and jumped into the sky; when he came down, he landed hard and made the land around him buckle into a wave that that headed straight for Guy and Ralts.  
Ralts! We have to use Teleport to get out of the immediate area!  
Ralts responded immediately and the two of them disappeared just before the wave hit and reappeared afterwards. Machop geared up for another Earthquake but was stopped by a Confusion attack, which sent him flying. The impact of the landing knocked Machop out and the round went to Ralts but something was happening to her; she was glowing white and her form was changing, after a few moments, the glow stopped to reveal that Ralts had evolved into a Kirlia.  
Brawly whistled, "Now there's something you don't see everyday. Now then, you ready for round two?"  
Guy reconnected the sync and nodded. Brawly smiled and threw his next Pokéball, from which appeared a Hariyama, who got into his fighting position just as Kirlia was getting ready. Brawly didn't give Kirlia a chance to attack and ordered an immediate Whirlwind attack, which blew Kirlia back into her Pokéball. At this point sending Kirila back out would be a waste of time if all what was going to happen was her getting blow back into the ball, so he might've well send in Torchic, even though winning would be a miracle in itself. With a sigh, Guy took out Torchic's Pokéball and threw it; Torchic appeared and readied himself for combat. Guy knew that he'd have to play by using strategy even more than actual attacks because Torchic was facing such a powerful opponent. Hariyama charged in for an Arm Thrust attack but Guy countered by having Torchic use Ember on the ground around him. When Hariyama stepped on the now glowing hot ground he howled in pain as he got a serious case of hotfeet and he fell on his butt as he tried to cool down his feet. Torchic came in and did a Scratch attack on Hariyama's face, which sent the big guy rolling to get away. Torchic took this time to use Focus Energy and within a few moments, he was surrounded by the energy. Hariyama was clearly angry and more than willing to continue the fight as he got up. Guy synced with Torchic at this time because he knew if Torchic missed, it was going to be over. Hariyama used Belly Drum to maximize his attack but he weakened himself in the process and then he charged in for another Arm Thrust but missed when Torchic jumped to his face and used an Ember, which was powered up from the Focus Energy so it seems more like a Flamethrower attack. With all of the energy Hariyama spent on using Belly Drum, he just couldn't stay standing a fell over onto the ground knocked out. Brawly was dumbfounded but call the match's victory for Guy anyway. At that time, the same thing that happened to Ralts happened to Torchic and he evolved into a Combusken. After thanking Combusken for his participation and recalling him back into his Pokéball, Brawly awarded Guy with his second badge, the Knuckle Badge. Guy thanked Brawly and headed out back toward the Pokémon Center. After meeting up with Blue and healing up his Pokémon, he headed toward the videophone again to contact Prof. Birch to see if he had caught up to Prof. Oak. The phone ringed for a little while before it was answered by Birch who had serious look on his face.  
"Ok Guy I got in touch with Prof. Oak and here's what going to happen," Birch said, "Oak is flying there now and will be there shortly. I've already told him about the situation and he's coming to get you instead of sending you through ferry so wait there and he take you to Pallet okay?"  
"Got it Prof. Birch," replied Guy, "and thanks."  
No sooner had Guy hung up and informed Blue about what was going to happen, Prof. Oak came into the Pokémon Center and asked Nurse Joy something and she pointed towards Guy. Oak looked over to Guy and thanked Joy before walking over to Guy and held out his hand."  
"Guy Wozaki?" Oak asked, "I'm Prof. Oak. Prof. Birch has informed me of what has happen and we're going to my lab to see if we can do something to help."  
"Nice to meet you Prof. Oak," replied Guy who looked at Blue who was shaking Oak's hand, "This is Blue, she'll be accompanying us on this trip."  
Oak nodded and motioned for them to come with him. Outside they saw a Dragonite waiting for them and Oak had them climb aboard; once everyone was settled the Dragonite reared up and took off at supersonic speed. Guy and Blue held on for dear life as the landscape speeded by endlessly. Guy then remembered something he wanted to ask Oak.  
"Hey Prof. Oak?" asked Guy.  
"Yes?" replied Oak, "What is it?"  
"Do you know a guy named Ash Ketchum?"  
Oak looked at guy for a while and smiled, "Yes I do, and he's one of my best trainers."  
"Do you know where he is?"  
"Well I'm not too sure but for the time being, I think he staying in Pallet. Why do you ask?"  
"I want to speak with him about an important matter."  
"I see, well we'll see if he's still around when we get there."  
"Okay."  
All Guy could do now was wait until they landed in order to meet this Chosen One.

Within an underground base, Team Magma's Maxie and Team Aqua's Archie were meeting.  
"So Archie," Maxie said, "I hope you have a good reason to drag me out here like this."  
"I do," replied Archie, "it would seem that XD-001 is in the possession of a child."  
"The Shadow Lugia? How is that even possible; didn't we seal that damn thing years ago?"  
"According to my reports, one of my agents got careless and released it not knowing the power it had."  
"Grr! This is unacceptable; we must obtain that experiment back for that kid. This is a very bad situation. Do you have a picture of the child?"  
"Yes, since the battle between my agent and the child took place in the old Shadow Pokémon lab, the cameras took a few photos before being destroyed."  
Archie handed the photos over to Maxie who looked at them intently and went completely pale.  
"Maxie," Archie said, "Is there a problem?"  
"Oh yeah," replied Maxie, "a big one. This kid here; not only does he now possess the Shadow Lugia but he also has in his possession, a Deoxys."  
"WHAT? You mean the one Pokémon that we couldn't include into XD-385's DNA?"  
"Yes the very same."  
"This is troublesome indeed, we can't waste any time. We must engage this child and extract from him those Pokémon immediately."  
"Yeah but one problem, we don't even know where he is."  
"My silly comrade, lucky I thought ahead and told my agents that if they were to lose anything that would be of value to Team Aqua, to plant a small tracker on the person in possession of the item. So I kwon exactly where he is."  
"Then where is he?"  
"According to my reports, that child is in the Kanto region, in an area called Pallet Town."  
"Wait a moment, isn't that the town…"  
"You are correct, that is the town where our subject is located for the moment."  
"How sweet it is, we get to get two powerful Pokémon in our possession, destroy our biggest threat, and if we play our cards right, a huge supply of fresh Pokémon."  
The two men smiled and laughed an evil laugh in unison. They were determined to create the ultimate bioweapon and now they were close to realizing their ambition.

At Oak's lab in Pallet Town, Guy watched on as Oak conducted a series of tests on Silver. It seems eerily quite within the lab as countless streams of data were entered into the computers and equal amount coming back out. When they arrived at the lab Oak ask his assistant, Tracy, if Ash was still in town. Tracy said that he was and Oak immediately sent him to bring him to the lab. Guy wondered what Ash was like; he'd never met him before so how would Guy look just showing up and saying that he was in serious danger. It was at that time the Tracy came into the room and said that Ash had arrived and was waiting outside. Guy took a deep breath and walked to the outside area of the lab; there he saw a boy with raven black hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue hoodie pullover that had a white hood and a black sleeve area. He also wore light blue jeans and blue and black shoe. The boy's red hat and cheerful looking Pikachu let Guy know instantly that this boy was Ash, but something was off; Guy could sense some serious power coming from this guy and something told him that Ash could really fight if he wanted to. Guy also noticed a group of Pokémon surrounding Ash; there was a Latias that stuck closer to Ash than a hobo on a ham sandwich, a Latios, a Bayleef, and he was really surprised to see the one and only Mewtwo with them as well. Upon closer inspection however, Guy spotted two small Pokémon following close behind Ash. The two looked like a Latias with bright yellow feathers instead of red and a Latios with green feathers instead of blue and they stuck just as close to Ash as the Latias. Also following in the group was a tall dark skinned boy who looked like the oldest of anyone in the group, a brown haired girl with blue eyes and wore a lot of red, and a small dark green haired boy with black eyes, wore pretty big glasses and green and black clothing. Guy approached the group and held his hand out to Ash.  
"You must be Ash," said Guy, "I'm Guy."  
Ash met Guy's palm and shook it, "Nice to meet you. Have you seen Prof. Oak? I was told that he wanted to see me."  
"Actually I was the one who wanted to see you. There's something I want to tell you."  
"Tell me?"  
The group around Ash grew uneasy and each person and Pokémon alike gave hard looks at Guy. Guy directed the group to a rock formation that was around the lab and sat down along with everyone else. Guy could already tell that Ash's group didn't trust him at all but it seems Ash was willing to listen and that was all that mattered. He had to warn him of what was going to happen.  
"Ash," Guy started, "What do you know of experiment XD-385?"  
Ash and his group looked like they went into a state of shock when Guy mentioned that statement.  
"Don't call him that," Ash finally replied, "his name is Neo and he is my friend."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, but what I'm going to tell you involves him a great deal."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Team Aqua and Magma are planning to another like him but he will be more powerful than ever."  
"You can't actually believe this Ash," said Mewtwo, "He just shows up out of nowhere, asks you about our brother, and then insults him by saying that another like him is on the side of Teams Aqua and Magma."  
"Yeah," said the small boy, "you can't expect us to believe that."  
"Hang on guys," said the dark skinned boy, "I think he's telling the truth."  
"What makes you say that Brock," asked the brown haired girl, "What makes you so sure?"  
"I'm not sure, but," replied Brock, "He doesn't strike me as a dishonest person."  
"Ash," said Latias, "I don't know about this. Can he be trusted?"  
"I don't know." replied Ash, "This is all very sudden and I don't want to just jump to conclusions. So tell me Guy, what's going on?"  
"Well, to explain it simply," began Guy, "your friend Neo is the last of an experimental line of creating super powered Pokémon. Although Neo used existing attacks that the Pokémon in his DNA knew, the earlier experiments used his greatest weakness, Shadow Energy. The Pokémon used in the experiment were purified however and the Teams decided to try and make a being with the powers of all the Pokémon instead of creating new ones; this is when Neo was created. Recently however, the teams want to create one last XD experiment. They want to achieve this by combining the DNA of Neo and another being."  
"You mean to tell us that this other being is…" said the Latios.  
Before Guy could answer the statement, a huge blast hit the ground in front of the group and blasted them back in a cloud of smoke. Guy was the first to recover as he got up but felt a sharp pain when he realized that he had a broken arm. Guy looked around for Ash and his group when he saw an orb glowing with all of them safely inside. Guy was relieved when he saw Mewtwo and knew it had to be Safeguard so he took out Combusken's Pokéball as a precaution and stepped out of the smoke. He was shocked to see Teams Aqua and Magma standing in front of him with Prof. Oak, Tracey, and Blue tied up and Guy saw that they had Silver's Pokéball as well. This was not a very good situation, but what made the situation feel worse was the surge of energy he felt behind him. Guy looked behind him to see Ash and his group emerge from the smoke and Ash looked like he was extremely angry as the energy began to surround him in a dark looking aura.  
"Oh no you don't kid," said a Magma grunt as he threw a Pokéball, "Sandslash, Fissure now!"  
The Pokémon appeared out of the Pokéball and pointed at the ground with a glowing claw. The ground under the group suddenly lifted up and exploded with unimaginable force. The blast was so big that even the Pokémon with the Levitate ability was hit and the ground opened up and the group fell into the opening. Guy knew that the situation wasn't good but it got worse when he saw the little green Latios falling near him. Guy didn't even think twice when he grabbed the little Pokémon with his broken arm and feeling extreme pain. He then threw Deoxys' Pokéball and had him use a Safeguard to shield them as they fell downward; that was all Guy could do when he blacked out from the pain but he made sure that he held on to the little Latios while somewhere in the distance, he could hear the screams of Ash and his group as they fell into another part of the fissure.

* * *

_**I have a poll going for the first story I am going to write and would like if everyone could vote on it thanks. **_

_Also I have a request for a story to be made on my profile and would love if someone could make it thanks._


	5. Chapter 5

_**I have a poll going for the first story I am going to write and would like if everyone could vote on it thanks. **_

_Also I have a request for a story to be made on my profile and would love if someone could make it thanks._

* * *

BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY, IF YOU HAVEN'T READ XD-385'S STORY THEN YOU WILL HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I'M COMING FROM.

"And that is how you do it boys," said the Magma grunt as he recalled his Sandslash.  
"Who did this?" said Archie walking up with Maxie following behind.  
"That would be me," the grunt replied smiling.  
That smile was met with a punch to the face, which sent the grunt flying sideways. The grunt was immensely surprised and demanded the reason behind the action.  
"You idiot," said Maxie, "did you forget that we came here for three things; one is XD-001, the second is the Deoxys, and the third is the Chosen One's DNA and incase you didn't noticed, you just sent the second and third objective into the depths of the earth!"  
The grunt was immediately overcome with shame and began to apologize nonstop until Maxie kicked him and told him to shut up.  
"Don't apologize," said Archie, "fix it by going in there getting those two objectives now!"  
"YES SIR," the grunts said in unison as they started to pile equipment onto the open fissure and began to slide down into it.  
"Sirs," said one grunt, "What do we do about these three?"  
Archie and Maxie looked at Oak, Tracey, and Blue for a while, whispered to each other, and then turned back to the grunt.  
"They have nothing to do with our plans," said Maxie, "so take back into the lab and watch them there until we are done."  
"Yes sir," replied the grunt as he and other grunts dragged the three to the lab.  
"Soon we will have all that we need in order to complete our ambitions," said Archie.  
The two men smiled as their plans were formulating in their heads.

Ash woke up in a daze and it felt like he a few broken bones but overall ok. He got so caught up in his anger that he forgot about the others behind him and almost lost it; when they were falling into the fissure he told everyone that could use Safeguard to create the biggest one that they could muster up. As he looked around he spotted the others waking up and went to see if his family was okay. The group said they were okay and they got up and the Pokémon used Recover on everyone.  
"Where are we?" asked May.  
"Looks like a cave that was buried under Pallet Town," replied Ash, "but how is that I've never know about this place."  
"It doesn't matter right now," said Latios, "We've got to get back to the surface and save Prof. Oak and the others."  
"Yeah let's get going," replied Ash.  
Ash was getting everyone who couldn't fly on someone who could when he felt a tug at his sleeve. He turned around to see that it was his little Latias daughter, Amber, who looked very worried and looked like she wanted to cry.  
"Daddy! Daddy!" Amber shouted, "It's Onyx daddy, he's not here, he's missing."  
Ash and Latias looked around desperately for the little green Latios that was their son but to no avail. Ash instantly felt a surge of pain and loss as he buckled to his knees. Latios and Mewtwo helped him up while Brock, May, and Max continued to search the area they landed in.  
"Looks like we're staying here to find the little guy," said Brock.  
Ash nodded and looked around to see if there was any way forward and he soon found a tunnel that seemed to lead deeper into the cave. Ash motioned for his friends to follow and they were soon on their way. A little while later many Aqua and Magma members swung into the area and looked around.  
"Where are they?"  
"Look an opening. They must've gone this way hurry."  
The figures then disappeared into the tunnel after Ash and the gang.

Guy was in a haze so he didn't know what happened; all he knew was that he was somewhere that was warm. Guy opened his eyes to see a light that was warm and it seemed to heal his wounds but as his eyes began to focus in, he saw Deoxys standing over him and then knew that the light was Recover.  
"It's about time you woke up," Deoxys said, "You got pretty banged up when we landed and I had to transport you and the little one you had with you to another part of the cave."  
That reminded guy of the little green Latios he had in him arms when he fell in and sat up instantly. Luckly Deoxys was finished with healing so he didn't feel any pain; Guy looked around and saw the little guy looking around the area in a panic.  
"How long has he been like that?" asked Guy.  
"Ever since he woke up." Deoxys replied.  
Guy walked over to the little Pokémon to try and calm him down.  
"Hey," Guy said calmly, "Are you okay?"  
The little Pokémon's answer was soft and at almost a whisper, "I-I wants my daddy."  
"Don't worry we'll find him, you can trust me to make sure that it happens okay?"  
"Okay," the little Latios said sniffing.  
"Now then, let's start with names okay? My name is Guy."  
"I'm Onyx."  
"Alright then Onyx how about you just stick close to me until we find your dad."  
"Okay"  
After Onyx wiped his eyes, he floated up and latched onto Guy's shoulder.  
"Alright then," said Guy, "let's see if we can find a way out of this area."  
After looking around for a while, Guy came upon a tunnel; if Ash and the other members of his group were in the cave, then the tunnel was the only way to get to them.  
Guy turned to Dexoys who was nearby and smiled, "Hey Dexoys? Can you use the light off of a Mirror Coat to light the way?"  
"Yeah sure," nodded Dexoys.  
Dexoys then turned into its Defense form and used Mirror Coat to generate and small glow that illuminated the tunnel. As they walked, the group was amazed at how smooth the cave was and how it was perfectly level. After about 10 minutes of walking, Guy's group came to a room with a large wall; upon the wall were pictures that were carved in and beneath that were strange symbols.  
"Wow," shouted Onyx, "What is this place?"  
"From the looks of it," replied Guy, "an ancient writing room but I don't know what it says; I can't read it."  
"I can," Deoxys said.  
"You can?" Guy and Onyx both replied.  
"Yes. This is written in the language of my kind. I can decipher it but it will take some time because of the lack of light."  
"Hey," Onyx said, "what's that dripping sound."  
Guy turned to where Onyx was looking and noticed a liquid dropping into a puddle in the corner of the room. As he got closer to the puddle, Guy noticed a faint scent of gasoline and a quick sniff of the liquid told off that is was a gasoline like liquid. Guy took out Combuskin's Pokéball and released him; Combuskin appeared and rubbed his head on Guy. After a quick pet on the head, Guy had Combuskin use Ember on the liquid, which instantly set it ablaze and the fire spread throughout the entire room along the edges and went both back up the tunnel they came from and another tunnel that led out of the room. With the fire now blazing, the room was completely lit up and the wall was perfectly visible. Guy then recalled Combuskin back into his ball and looked at Dexoys.  
"Appreciate the light," Dexoys said.  
"Don't thank me," replied Guy, "Thank Onyx here."  
Onyx just smiled from Guy's shoulder and Guy rubbed his head, which made him coo in approval. Guy then sat down in the middle of the room and watch Dexoys scan over the carving. The only thing he could do now was wait while the writing was being deciphered.

Ash and his group walked through what seemed like endless tunnels in almost complete darkness. If it wasn't for May's Blaziken, they would be walking in like blind men. His daughter, Amber, gripped onto his shoulder tightly while Latias checked each room they were in for any signs of Onyx.  
"I'm worried," said may, "where could Onyx be in this place?"  
"With any luck," Brock replied, "Somewhere with Guy."  
"You really think he is trustworthy?" asked Max.  
"It doesn't matter if he is or isn't," Ash said, "If Onyx is with him then we have to find him."  
The group was silent for a while after that until Latios spoke up.  
"Hey what's that light?" Latios asked.  
The group looked in the direction that Latios was looking to see a light coming a them at such a high velocity that they had no time to block it but the light that just pass them by was flames that spread up and down the edges of the passage and instantly illuminated the tunnel.  
"Where did this light come from?" asked Bayleef.  
"If I had to guess," Mewtow replied, "I'd say Guy was the cause."  
"That means that Guy might be ahead," said Ash, "come on, let's go."  
Ash then broke out in a dead run down the tunnel with the rest of the group running after him; little did they know that not too far behind them, members of Team Aqua and Magma were following them and waiting for the right time to strike.

Guy had to lay down while he waited for Deoxys to finish with the writing; Onyx had fallen asleep and Guy now held him in his arms. The poor little guy's experience must've been really hard on him and as a result, exhausted him. Guy then looked up and saw Deoxys coming toward him.  
"You're finished?" asked Guy.  
"Yes," replied Deoxys, "Here is what the writing says; Upon this place we plant a seed, that this town will serve as a pallet for the future chosen's to be born. Red, Blue, and Green; this three names and their descendants will all Pokémon kind recognize as their protectors and saviors."  
"That phrase," said Guy, "does it mean that the entire town of Pallet is…"  
"Yes, it would seem that this town is a melting pot for all of this planet's heroes."  
"Now that's deep, we'll have to tell Ash and the others when we find them."  
After recalling Deoxys and waking up Onyx, Guy began down the tunnel that led out but then he noticed something that looked like a Pokéball; upon closer inspection, Guy saw that it was a Heavy Ball. Guy figured that it might be of some use so he took the ball and put it away in his pocket; Guy then turned and headed down the tunnel.

* * *

Ash and his group had come upon a huge open room when they exited the tunnel. The room was huge enough for Ash to exercise his powers to a large extent and not risk harm to the others. Just as the group started to advance forward, a Shadow Ball shot into the ground in front of them. The blast came from behind them and when the group turned around, they saw a large group of Team Aqua and Magma members behind them with their Mightyena and Crawdaunt battle ready.  
"We have you now. The second objective will be completed."  
Ash didn't even respond to the statement; he just took Amber off his shoulder and gave her to Brock while Pikachu jumped off his as well. Ash the turned around and powered up into his silver-haired ascended form. The Team members just smirked and grinned at the sight.  
"Alright boys, let's go wild on him!"  
The group of Teams then geared up for a charge but before they could move, they were wiped out by a huge blast. Ash and his group turned around to see a colossal structure walking toward them. It was a humanoid rock whose arms look like a line of boulders and it had orbs that were in an H formation, which probably served as its eyes. Ash had seen this titan only once before and faced it with the help of a Lucario; this colossal structure was Regirock, the Mountain Peak Pokémon.  
"Ash," Latias shouted, "What is that thing?"  
"Regirock," Ash replied, "A powerful golem Pokémon."  
"What's it doing here?" asked Max.  
"It looks like it's guarding this place," said Mewtwo.  
Regirock then began to move and scanned over Ash and his group; it then spoke in a very loud and ancient voice that Ash and the Pokémon could understand.  
"MORE INTRUDERS DETECTED," Regirock said, "NOW TAKING EXTERMINATION STEPS."  
Regirock's orbs then glowed red as it raised its arms and slammed them for a massive Superpower attack. The ground under the group buckled and threw them into the far wall of the area. Ash recovered first only to see Regirock's orbs glow even brighter than before and it held its arms forward and electrical energy gathered to them in the form of a ball. Ash recognized the attack as Zap Cannon and he flew to Regirock and kicked it to make it tilt upward when it fired the attack. The blast hit the ceiling and chunks of rock came down around the rest of the group and that got Ash ticked off; he powered up some more and punched Regirock, which made the golem fall back in pieces. Ash landed and went back to normal form before going to check on his friends and family; Regirock however wasn't done by a long shot, the remains of the golem began to move and then flew toward the nearest wall. Large chunks of rock peeled off the wall and converged into the shape of Regirock and brought the golem back to life. By the time Ash had powered back up, Regirock fired a Zap Cannon; Ash had no choice but to take the blast head on to avoid any damage from occurring to the group; he was thrown back into the far wall behind the group and instantly paralyzed so he couldn't move. The group was stunned by this development as they saw Regirock aim another Zap Cannon at them now. Their choices were now to either try to get to Ash and be destroyed or take on an invincible Pokémon and run the risk of getting destroyed. Latias was torn over what to do when Brock's hand landed on her shoulder.  
"We'll take care of Ash," Brock said, "All of you focus on stopping Regirock!"  
Latias looked at Brock for a while and then nodded. Brock and May then released their Pokémon to help out and Ash did the same with what little freedom he still had.  
"I'll help too," shouted Amber as she tried to wiggle out of Brock's hold.  
"No Amber," said Latias, "stay here and look after your father."  
"Ok…"  
"All right everyone," shouted Latios, "Let's go!"  
The Pokémon then charged Regirock with all of their might and prayed that it would be enough.

Guy ran down a tunnel at top speed on his Hovers. It had been a relatively short time since he heard an explosion further down the tunnel, which seemed to go on forever despite the flames on the sides of the walls. After a while, he and Onyx exited the tunnel into a large chamber. When he looked around, Guy spotted the colossal structure that was Regirock and it was battling a large group of Pokémon, most of which were knocked out.  
"Daddy!" shouted Onyx as he flew from Guy's shoulder toward Regirock and the Pokémon.  
"Onyx, wait!" Guy shouted, but to no avail. As he ran after Onyx, he released his Pokémon to help the remaining Pokémon fighting Regirock, Guy noticed that the Pokémon still fighting were Latios, Latias, Mewtwo, and Bayleef and that told Guy that Ash's group were the ones that were fighting. Onyx flew straight toward the fight and was soon spotted by Latias who grabbed and hugged him close.  
"Onyx!" said Latias, "We were so worried about you!"  
Onyx hugged his mother close but became terrified as he saw Regirock's arm coming down on them with a great crash, which caused a huge dust cloud. Ash and the others were completely horrified and went on the verge of going berserk, but they instantly calmed down when they saw Guy emerge from the dust cloud with Onyx in his arms and Latias being carried by Hitmonlee and Combuskin. Guy and his Pokémon set the two down near Ash and his group and turned to the dust cloud.  
"Are you all okay?" Guy shouted.  
Ash didn't know who Guy was talking to until the dust cloud cleared and then he saw Regirock's arm being block from hitting the ground by Deoxys in his defense form and being held back by Kirlia's psychic power for added restraint.  
"Hitmonlee, use Triple Kick!" Guy shouted, "Combuskin, use Double Kick!"  
Hitmonlee and Combuskin went to work instantly and jumped to Regirock's orbs and kicked once in unison to make it back off of Deoxys and get off balance, and then Hitmonlee came in for his second kick, which made Regirock back away, and Combuskin jumped in and he and Hitmonlee did their final kick in unison and that knocked Regirock down. As Regirock got up Eevee jumped on it and shot a Shadow Ball into its orbs; Regirock responded with a brutal Superpower attack. Eevee was hit directly and sent flying back toward a wall but was caught by Guy; Eevee was barely conscious and Guy recalled her and attached a Full Restore; Regirock then got up and used Bulk Up and Iron Defense and thrust its arms forward and charged up a Hyper Beam. Guy saw that the energy buildup was massive and couldn't be blocked fully so he turned to Latios and Mewtwo.  
"Latios, Mewtwo," shouted Guy, "gather everyone together and use Barrier and Light Screen to keep them safe; Kirlia, Hitmonlee, and Combuskin get inside the barrier as well and Deoxys, you're with me!"  
The Pokémon assumed their positions, as Guy got ready with Deoxys who he changed into his attack form and started gathering energy for a Hyper Beam. Regirock saw this and fired the massive attack, which Deoxys did as well. The two attacks collided into a giant shockwave that knocked Guy, Deoxys, and Regirock back and jolted the others. Onyx awoke as a result of the jolt and saw his new friend, Guy, on the ground along with Deoxys. Guy slowly got up and recalled the unconscious Deoxys; Regirock then appeared in front of the tired trainer and prepared for a final strike; this action froze the others in a terrible trance and the only one who was still in his senses was Onyx who flew out of the barrier at top speed towards Guy.  
"Guy, hang on!" Onyx screamed at the top of his voice, "I won't let my friend die!"  
Onyx's voice not only reached Guy, but it also reached into Guy spirit and awakened a dormant part of his power; Guy and Onyx glowed with a light blue aura that got brighter as the two got closer to each other. The glow got so bright that even Regirock had to step back to see what was happening.  
"Guy," said Onyx when he reached Guy, "let me help you to defend Mommy and Daddy. Please, I want to help."  
Guy looked at Onyx and saw nothing but determination and smiled at the Latios.  
"Alright then," Guy replied, "let's protect them together."  
Onyx nodded and at that time he and Guy shined into white silhouettes as they came closer and then shined into a white orb. Regirock then advanced in an attempt to crush the orb but was blasted back by a Luster Purge that came from the orb. When the orb disappeared, a figure in the shape of Guy stood but he was different. The shoes were emerald green and orange and the pants were solid emerald green. From his waist to his shoulders was armor that looked like the body of Onyx and he had on gauntlets that looked like Onyx's hands and the shirt that showed from his arm to the upper part of his shoulders were grayish. He also wore a green mask that had gray side ears coming off of it that looked almost like Onyx's face. Ash knew at that time that Onyx and Guy had combined. Regirock got back up and used an Ancient Power attack but Guy used Psychic to block the attack with some large pieces of rock. Regirock countered by using Lock On and Zap Cannon; Guy took the hit but used Psycho Shift to switch the paralysis from himself to Regirock; with the golem Pokémon immobilized, Guy fired a Luster Purge, which knocked Regirock down. In a flash of light, Guy and Onyx separated and Onyx clung to Guy's shoulder while Guy threw the Heavy Ball he had with him at Regirock to capture it; the ball sucked the Pokémon in and wiggled and jumped for a while but it stopped and the ball sealed up and registered Regirock as Guy's Pokémon. Onyx congratulated Guy on the capture and Guy smiled and asked Onyx to use Recover on everyone. Onyx nodded and flew over to the others; in a wave of energy everyone was back at maximum energy and Guy used a Paralyze Heal on Ash. The trainers then recalled their Pokémon and Onyx clung onto Guy's shoulder again.  
"Onyx," Ash asked, "what just happened between you and Guy?"  
"I don't know Daddy," Onyx replied, "I just wanted to help protect you and Mommy and then all of a sudden we were one."  
Guy listened to the two but then something struck him. Ash was the "Daddy" Onyx was talking about.  
"Wait a moment," Guy said, "Ash, you're Onyx's dad? As in biological dad?"  
"Yeah?" Ash replied, "Something wrong with that?"  
Guy looked at Ash, then looked at Onyx, then looked at Ash one more time; he then tried to say something but closed his mouth, laughed, and shook his head, "Some things are better left unsaid."  
Everyone laughed at the comment and Guy took Onyx and gave him to Latias who had floated over to him; Onyx was then nuzzled and lovingly hugged by his mother and sister.  
"Hate to break this up," said Brock, "But we need to rescue the others on the surface."  
"Oh crap you're right," Mewtwo shouted, "Everyone gather around me quickly!"  
Everyone did as instructed and Mewtwo used Teleport and the group disappeared.

To Be Continued…

* * *

_**I have a poll going for the first story I am going to write and would like if everyone could vote on it thanks. **_

_Also I have a request for a story to be made on my profile and would love if someone could make it thanks._


	6. The Purpose of the Chosen Ones Gary's R

_**I have a poll going for the first story I am going to write and would like if everyone could vote on it thanks. **_

_Also I have a request for a story to be made on my profile and would love if someone could make it thanks._

* * *

Chapter 6  
The Purpose of the Chosen Ones; Gary's Return

Blue was running out of patience as the Aqua grunt stood watch over her and the others. Oak and Tracey had been taken to separate rooms in the lab while the other grunts went into the reservation to round up the other Pokémon. Blue had had enough of the foolishness and looked around to find something to use for her freedom; after a while she saw a lone Pokéball that the grunts must've missed. Blue crawled and scooted over the floor to the Pokéball and released the Pokémon inside which was a Rattata.  
"Perfect," Blue said, "Rattata, use Hyper Fang on these ropes."  
Rattata obeyed and bit through the ropes easily; Blue then got up and sneaked into the room the grunts were storing the Pokéballs and soon found her balls; it was at that time that the grunt on duty burst into the room.  
"Hey! What are you doing here?"  
The grunt charged forward but Blue had seen enough and called out Abra to use Teleport on the grunt and soon the grunt disappeared. She then ran out and found Oak and Tracey and helped them to retrieve their Pokéballs; the three then ran out into the reservation area to clear out the grunts there. As they ran into the area, a mysterious figure watched them from the roof of the lab, his gray cloak flapping in the wind; when the trio were out of sight the figure disappeared as well.

Guy and the others appeared just outside of the lab; when they advanced forward to the doors they were spotted instantly and a large number of grunts appeared along with Maxie and Archie.  
"So you've survived," said Maxie.  
"But now there is no escape," Archie added.  
Maxie and Archie both got out a Pokéball and released a Mightyena and Crawdaunt. Guy in turn released Hitmonlee and Combusken; the four Pokémon got into combat positions and prepared to strike. Mightyena went first with a Shadow Ball but the two dodged and countered with a combination of Sky Uppercut and Triple Kick. Because of their fighting type weakness; the two dark types were knocked out. Maxie and Archie were fuming as they recalled their Pokémon and released a Camerupt and Golbat. Camerupt struck with a Flamethrower that was countered with Combusken's own; Golbat circled around and swooped in for an Air Cutter but Hitmonlee, who took the attack head on and was knocked out, blocked the attack. Guy recalled Hitmonlee quickly and released Kirlia. Combusken stopped using Flamethrower and moved in close only to be repelled by Fire Spin; Combusken compensated by diving into the middle of the flames and using Sky Uppercut, which knock Camerupt out. Kirlia used Double Team to confuse Golbat and used Psychic to knock it out instantly because of it weakness to psychic attacks.  
"Good job," Guy said.  
The two Pokémon smiled and then shined as white silhouettes and changed form. When the light faded Combusken had evolved into a Blaziken and Kirlia had evolved into a Gardevoir.  
"This isn't over," Maxie shouted.  
"Oh yeah it is," Guy replied, "Gardevoir, use Teleport."  
Gardevoir's eyes glowed blue and in an instant, Maxie was gone. Archie meanwhile was high tailing it out of the area when he was stopped in his tracks by Gardevoir's Confusion. Guy walked over to Archie and reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out Silver's Pokéball. Archie was then sent flying by a brutal Psychic attack from Gardevoir. The rest of the grunts that came with the two-team leaders ran off down the road like cowards and the group turned their attention to the reservation area.  
"Now let's deal with the ones in the reservation," said Latios.  
Just then a bunch of grunts tumbled and ran out of the reservation with a Kadabra and Espeon on their heels and behind those two Pokémon were a multitude of Pokémon. Suddenly the grunts stopped, turned around, and smiled while pulling out Pokéballs; but before they could throw the balls, they were electrified unconscious by a strange Pokémon. When Guy checked the Pokédex, only the name Electivire and its picture was given but no information was given. Beside the Pokémon was a boy with light brown hair and intense green eyes; he had a confident smirk as he recalled Electivire and walked over to Guy and the others. From out of the reservation area Blue, Oak, and Tracey emerged and saw the boy approach the others.  
"Gary!" shouted Oak.  
"Hi Grandpa," replied the boy as he removed the cloak he was wearing. He wore a black shirt and shoes along with blue pants. He looked confidently across the group and spotted Ash, "Ashy-boy!"  
"What's up Gar?" replied Ash.  
"Ash who is that?" asked Latias.  
"Gary, my rival."  
"A Pokémon Trainer?" asked Latios.  
"Yeah but he's not as serious as he once was."  
"How good is he?" asked May.  
"Stronger than me actually."  
Max and May stared in disbelief that someone was a stronger Trainer than Ash. Brock knew of course of the kind on power Gary was packing his Pokémon arsenal; Gary had beaten Ash as a beginner and even when he was a seasoned trainer.  
"I don't buy it," said Max, "there no way you could beat Ash."  
"Well if you don't believe him then let's put it to the test," said Gary, "You and me Ashy-boy; one on one battle."  
"That sound good," replied Ash, "get ready to lose Gary!"  
"Hold it," interrupted Guy, "I getting in too. It will be a triple battle; one Pokémon per trainer."  
Everyone looked at Guy in surprise but Gary and Ash nodded and that was that. The group tied up the remaining grunts and turned them over to Officer Jenny; the trio decided at sunset that they would battle; this would give their Pokémon a chance to rest and get their strength back. When sunset came, the trio met in an open field that was clear of any trees or objects. The trio held out their Pokéballs and with a nod threw them. From Ash's Pokéball came Sceptile, from Gary came Umbreon, and from Guy came Eevee. The three Pokémon got into battle positions and waited for the match to start. They had appointed Brock as the judge as he was the most reliable around. Brock checked to make sure all three were ready and gave the signal for the battle to begin. Umbreon and Sceptile mistook Eevee for weak and ignored her and did a Quick Attack on each other fiercely. Eevee took advantage of this and used a Shadow Ball on the spot where the two would clash and hit the two of them with one shot. Eevee followed up with a Quick Attack to Umbreon and Bite to Sceptile but Umbreon recovered too fast and used Faint Attack on Eevee and followed with Iron Tail on Sceptile but he blocked it with his tail and used Leaf Blade, which made a direct hit and knocked Umbreon back. When Sceptile turned around, he got a face full of Shadow Ball and was hit with Take Down by Eevee. Sceptile was reeling but Eevee had to jump to avoid a Quick Attack from Umbreon but she fired a Shadow Ball to keep him busy; unfortunately a Solarbeam hit Eevee from behind and she went flying into the ground. Umbreon attempted to finish with a Bite but Eevee countered with a Sand-Attack and Bite combination. Umbreon had to fall back and get some distance or risk being knocked out. As the sun got lower on the horizon, the moon was able to shine a bit more and then Eevee started glowing white and her form started to change. Umbreon took that time to use Moon Light to restore himself and Sceptile started charging a Solarbeam with what little sunlight remained. When the light faded, Eevee was now an Umbreon and she was ready for battle. Gary's Umbreon charged Sceptile while getting ready for a Hyper Beam; at the same time Guy's Umbreon was charging the two while getting a Shadow Ball attack ready. The three fired their attacks at each other and the attacks collided into an explosion that knocked all three Pokémon back and knocked them out. When the smoke cleared, the trio saw their Pokémon down for the count and Brock called the match a tie. After recalling their Pokémon, the three met in the middle of the field and shook hands with each other smiling and headed towards the lab with the others following behind them. Back at the lab the Trainers healed up their Pokémon and let them play around in the reservation and the lab while they got Silver set up. Guy figured he should hold on to Silver's Pokéball just in case someone tried to take him again. When they were done, they all sat down in the lobby and started to chat. Gary told them of where he was in the world; he said that he was in a region called Sinnoh where he was constantly researching Pokémon. Ash's eyes lit up with interest at the sound of the new region and so did Guy. Gary saw this and gave them both a ticket to Sinnoh. He also got Guy's Hitmonlee and attached a Technical Machine to him to teach him the powerful move Zap Cannon. When Ash spoke of the events that took place with Neo and the Shadow Energy and with Latias, Gary looked like he went into shock but he soon got to accept it. Ash also got around to the battle with the Nightmare and how Neo went missing and how he was found and had settled down with the him and the others. Guy then spoke up about the events in the cave and the prophecy he had found and Dexoys deciphered; as he talked, Oak seemed to get very quiet and stopped Guy from discussing the topic.  
"What's wrong Prof.?" asked Guy.  
"Nothing's wrong but," replied Oak, "but I think it's time you boys learned of your destiny."  
"Destiny?" Guy, Ash, and Gary said in unison.  
"Prof. Oak," May said, "what are you talking about? If you mean Ash being the Chosen One then we already know-"  
"It's about that and more," interrupted Oak. He then went to a drawer at his desk and opened it; he then opened a secret compartment inside of that drawer and pulled out a picture frame and handed it to the three boys. In the picture was a boy with raven black hair and blue eyes, another boy with light brown hair with green eyes, and a girl with dark brown hair with green eyes.  
"Grandpa, who are these people," asked Gary.  
"The boy on the left is my best friend Red, the girl on the left is another friend Green, and the boy in the middle is me."  
"Wait a moment," said Guy, "this girl looks like grandma Green when she was young."  
"Yeah, and the boy on the left," said Ash, "looks just like grandpa Red."  
"According to the writing you found Guy," said Gary, "These might be the Red and Green it was talking about but where would Blue be. Grandpa's name is Samuel, not Blue."  
"Actually Gary," said Oak, "I changed my name to avoid the public eye."  
"Then these are," said Ash.  
"Yes," nodded Oak, "those are the original saviors of the world; Red, Blue, and Green."  
"So what does this got to do with us," asked Guy.  
"You see," Oak said, "your grandparents and I were the people who saved the world from the League of the old days. When that was done we got a visit from a group of legends, Mew and Ho-oh, with them they brought some Dexoys and on a giant carving they wrote and created the passing of our powers to the next generation when we could no longer protect the world. The Pokémon of the world mourned the passing of Red and Green and I've gotten too old, so the powers and titles of Chosen One, Chosen Protector, and Chosen Fighter have fallen to you. Ash, your powers as the Chosen One are the ability to gather the energy of the world, darkness, and light into your body and use it as a weapon and tool; Gary, your powers as Chosen Fighter are the ability to be able to battle alongside any Pokémon and unlock its ultimate potential for battle; and Guy, your powers as Chosen Protector are the ability to combine with Pokémon and take on their power and knowledge. One power you all share is the ability to communicate with Pokémon and understand their language."  
"That would explain a lot of things," Ash said.  
"Yeah," agreed Gary and Guy.  
"Well, we are the world's protectors now and there nothing to be done about it," said Guy, "so we might as well accept it and get some sleep. It's getting late."  
The group nodded and went into their rooms and fell into a dreamless but deep sleep.  
The next morning Guy and Blue packed up and got ready to leave. Ash said that he was going to go to Sinnoh after he competes in the upcoming Hoenn League and Guy said he will do the same. Gary said that he'd stick around Pallet for a while before going back to Sinnoh to finish his research. Oak called out his Dragonite to help Guy and Blue get back to Hoenn and finish their badge collection before the next tournament. As Blue and Guy loaded up on the Dragon Pokémon, Gary ran out of the lab waving to Guy to wait; when Gary got to Guy, he handed Guy an egg.  
"What's this?" asked Guy.  
"A surprise," replied Gary with a smirk, "You'll see what kind of Pokémon it is when it hatches."  
"You'll have to send Birch a Pokémon so that you can keep the egg in your possession," said Oak.  
Guy decided to send off his new Regirock to Birch and gave the Pokéball to Oak who sent it off with a portable teleporter.  
With a nod, Guy held onto the egg as the Dragonite took off at blinding speed.

In an underground hideout, Archie limped into the conference room where Maxie was sitting. As soon as he spotted Archie, he called in medical units to tend to Archie's wounds.  
"We failed in all three objectives," said Archie.  
"Not all three," Maxie replied holding up a strand of raven black hair.  
"Is that…?"  
"Yes Archie, it is the hair of Ash, the Chosen One. My Golbat was able to get a strand before it was defeated; the plans for XD-386 will continue as planned."  
"We have to do something about that kid with Dexoys; he's stronger that he looks."  
"I'm one step ahead of you."  
Maxie got up and walked to a wall. He pressed a button and the wall slid away to reveal a room; inside were cryogenic tubes with code numbers on them that started with XD.  
"These are…" Archie said with shock.  
"Yes," Maxie said, "They are XD experiments that Team Magma has kept in case of emergencies. We will use them to get rid of that kid, Guy."  
The two men laughed as the tubes were activated and many sets of eyes lit up from the tubes.

Guy and Blue landed in Slateport City and the two got off and thanked the Dragonite who nodded and took off back towards the Kanto region.  
"So where do we go from here?" asked Blue.  
"Where else?" replied Guy readjusting his new egg so that he could hold it easier, "The nearest gym; we've got to gather all eight badges before the upcoming Hoenn League tournament."  
Blue nodded and the two walked toward the edge of town together heading towards Mauville City and the next set of badges to be earned.

To Be Continued…

* * *

_**I have a poll going for the first story I am going to write and would like if everyone could vote on it thanks. **_

_Also I have a request for a story to be made on my profile and would love if someone could make it thanks._


	7. The Experiments Attack

_**I have a poll going for the first story I am going to write and would like if everyone could vote on it thanks. **_

_Also I have a request for a story to be made on my profile and would love if someone could make it thanks._

* * *

Chapter 7  
The Experiments Attack

"Now Hitmonlee," Guy shouted, "finish it with Hi Jump Kick!"  
The Kicking Pokémon complied and launched the attack and knocked out the opposing Slaking. The judge overseeing the match declared Guy the winner of the gym match against Norman. Norman had never see a more powerful opponent in his entire career and gladly awarded the Balance Badge to Guy. Guy took the badge and thanked Norman for the battle and headed out. The past three gym battles weren't that hard at all now that his Pokémon have had a lot of experience. For Wattson, Guy just used Hitmonlee and Blaziken and the match was relatively short; for Flannery, Guy had to exchange Umbreon for Regirock and the match was short and Guy made the switch to get Umbreon back. For Norman, Guy used Blaziken but had to use Hitmonlee when the fire Pokémon was knocked out. Blue on the other hand had a harder time getting the badges because her Pokémon didn't have a big type advantage and the battles were much more challenging. The two now traveled along Route 119 toward the Weather Institute to see a Pokémon the scientists there were researching. Along the way, they came upon a Tropius who looked at them with eyes that told of great intellect.  
"You Trainers," the Tropius said, "I challenge either one of you to battle."  
"This one is yours Guy," said Blue, "since I caught that Solrock last, you get this."  
She was right; Guy and Blue had caught a few new Pokémon over time. Blue had caught a Lunatone, Meditite, and a Solrock while Guy had caught a Zangoose and narrowly an Absol. Guy approached the Tropius and held out a Pokéball. There was no need to explain the wager to Tropius and Guy threw the Pokéball. Blaziken appeared and got ready for combat; Tropius responded with a Razor Leaf and Magical Leaf combo, but Blaziken used Flamethrower to burn the leaves while Tropius countered with Gust; Blaziken was knocked back but he wasn't done and he used Blaze Kick to knock Tropius down. Guy took this time to throw a Pokéball at the downed Pokémon; the ball took Tropius in and wiggled a little, it then sealed and registered Tropius to Guy. The Pokéball was then automatically teleported to Birch's lab for caretaking until Guy needed him. As the two continued onward, they didn't notice a small figure watching them from the cover of tall grass with pink eyes that told of a killer; the figure saw that the two Trainers were heading for the Weather Institute and disappeared like a ghost. Guy and Blue entered the Weather Institute and found it very quiet for a place that is suppose to constantly monitor weather situations around the planet; little did they know that upstairs, in a secure room, the scientists were tied up and Aqua and Magma grunts watched them from security cameras screens.  
"So they are here. Just like the bosses said."  
"Do you think Ryyo will be enough to handle them?"  
"The girl, yes, but the boy, I don't know."  
"Let's just watch and see guys."  
Guy approached a computer in the lobby of the station and contacted Birch; Guy decided to give Gardevoir a break and let her rest for a while and swapped her for Zangoose. Afterwards the two did a little exploring to see why the station was so empty. They did not notice that above them, hanging on the ceiling was a figure waiting for them to get in position. Guy and Blue made their way into a large hanger where weather planes were on standby and waiting for launch; as Blue examined the computers, Guy looked around the planes for any signs that someone was there. As he rounded one of the planes, Guy heard something above him; Guy looked up to see a Zangoose coming down on him with claws extended. Guy rolled out of the way just before the Zangoose landed and pierced the floor underneath with his claws. As the Zangoose got up and looked at Guy, his eyes glowed red and Guy saw a black aura surround the Zangoose as he charged Guy. The Zangoose jumped on the side of one of the planes and jumped off of it at Guy for a Double Kick; Guy blocked the first kick but got hit on side of the head by the second kick and was thrown into a wall near Blue.  
"Guy!" Blue shouted while running toward Guy but he waved to stop her and tossed the egg he was holding at her, which she caught and held close to her.  
"Get out of here now," Guy shouted, "and take care of my egg!"  
Blue hesitated for a minute then turned and ran out of the door. Guy then saw the Zangoose materialize in front of him in a black aura.  
"Ok, you now have my undivided attention," Guy said, "So who or what are you?"  
"I am experiment XD-121, Ryyo," the Zangoose said as he began to disappear into the aura and became invisible, "and I will be your executioner."  
Guy looked around but to no avail, he couldn't see Ryyo at all and was slashed in the back; Guy swung at where the slash came from but Ryyo was already gone. Guy tossed out Blaziken's Pokéball to help fend off the attacker; Guy took extra precautions and synced with Blaziken to increase their effectiveness to fight back.  
-Smokescreen Blaziken!-  
Blaziken let out black smoke from his mouth and it spread through the entire hanger. Guy looked around and saw a shape that the smoke was moving around and told Blaziken to attack it with a Double Kick; Guy was correct and Ryyo was knocked into a visible state and smashed against a plane. Ryyo got up and rushed Blaziken with extended claws, Blaziken just jumped back and used Sky Uppercut; Ryyo however just turned into a cloud of smoke when the two were in the air.  
-Watch out! It's Substitution!-  
Ryyo appeared below Blaziken and grabbed his feet and proceeded to throw him into the ground. Blaziken got up from the impact slowly while Ryyo did a Sword Dance as he landed, which made him glow red. Ryyo charged at Blaziken and did a Slash attack but Blaziken dodged it by jumping to the side; Ryyo had other plans however as he appeared behind Blaziken and the Ryyo who had did the Slash turned out to be a Substitute, Ryyo had Blaziken right where he wanted him and did a Crush Claw attack. Blaziken was sent flying into a wall from the attack and was knocked out instantly. Guy recalled Blaziken and soon figured that if he wanted to defeat Ryyo, he'd need to weaken him more than what Blaziken could do; Hitmonlee could probably do something but that would be a finisher and he needed a fighter who could keep up with Ryyo; suddenly he had an idea. Guy threw out Zangoose's Pokéball and the Cat Ferret Pokémon appeared and was ready for combat; Guy synced with Zangoose and learned his move pool with some of them not being natural to a Zangoose, but it didn't matter. Ryyo just smirked at the sight of the opposing Pokémon that was his own species.  
"Now this is entertaining," Ryyo said, "you're sending a green claw to fight me, a seasoned assassin?"  
"Green claw?" said Guy looking at Zangoose.  
Zangoose just shook his head, "That means that I'm a rookie."  
"Well let's show him what you can do," shouted Guy.  
Zangoose nodded and got ready. Ryyo smirked and disappeared into the dark aura; Zangoose closed his eyes for a moment and sniffed the air, he then turn to his right and punched at a spot. He knew that he had made contact as Ryyo appeared in the spot gasping for air because Zangoose's arm had hit his gut, but that wasn't all, suddenly Ryyo was being electrified and was thrown back into a plane paralyzed.  
"What the!?" gasped Ryyo.  
"Thunder Punch," Zangoose smirked.  
Ryyo's dark aura surrounded him and fought back the paralysis, but now that the aura was used on the paralysis, he couldn't become invisible anymore without risking the paralysis returning. Ryyo cursed and charged Zangoose with a Slash attack but Zangoose turned into a cloud of smoke and Ryyo knew it was Substitution, but he wasn't fast enough and Zangoose caught him in the back with a Crush Claw; Ryyo was sent flying but he recovered and did a Sword Dance and used Taunt; its mysterious properties made Zangoose use Crush Claw again but this time Ryyo used Substitution and used Double Kick on Zangoose which sent him flying to the side; Zangoose recovered with a Sword Dance of his own and used his own Taunt. Ryyo was caught in the attack and launched another Double Kick but Zangoose used another of one of its unnatural attacks, Icy Wind; Ryyo had to retreat but he soon used his unnatural speed and caught Zangoose with a Fury Cutter and Crush Claw that was powered up by his Shadow Energy. Zangoose was down but not knocked out and Ryyo started laughing his head off and that started to piss Zangoose off.  
"I'll have to admit, green claw, that you have skill," laughed Ryyo, "but you still cannot match me."  
Zangoose slowly got up but he was extremely weak, even with the sync.  
"You can do it Zangoose," shouted Guy.  
Zangoose simply smiled at Guy, "No I can't, I'm sorry but I've lost."  
As Zangoose started to fall, Ryyo closed in for a Slash but he missed because Guy had intervened and grabbed Zangoose before the attack hit. Zangoose had no fight left in him to fight Guy for saving him but he just kept apologizing for losing; Guy decided to abandon using Hitmonlee to finish the fight and became determine to overcome Ryyo with Zangoose.  
"Stop apologizing to me," Guy said, "you haven't lost, not yet. I still have one trick left."  
Guy began to glow with a white light and Zangoose began to see Guy's thoughts and what he had planned. Zangoose began to smile and nodded at Guy and became a white silhouette along with Guy and the two began to form into a shining white ball and Ryyo had to cover his eyes. When the light had dissipated, Ryyo saw Guy dressed in a white jacket and pants with white and red shoes and a red belt that had a white tail end that blew effortlessly in the wind at his back. He also wore a red visor that covered only his eyes and he wore gauntlets that looked like the arms of Zangoose that ran to his elbows.  
"Ah yes," Ryyo said, "the ultimate form of your powers, the Combination Sync. You still won't be able to beat me however."  
Guy responded with an Icy Wind and blinded Ryyo temporarily but it was enough for Guy to get behind Ryyo and use a Crush Claw to send him flying; Ryyo tried to recover but Guy was already on him and used a Thunder Punch to shock him so that he couldn't move temporarily and followed with a Double Kick. Ryyo recovered used Taunt and Guy came in for a second Double Kick so Ryyo used a Slash to counter it but that was just a Substitution attack and Guy appeared behind Ryyo and used Close Combat, which threw Ryyo into a plane and severely injured him. Ryyo knew at this point that continuing to fight at this state was pointless so he used what was left of his energy to teleport away.  
"This isn't over," Ryyo said as he vanished, "I underestimated you this time, but we will finish this next time."  
When Ryyo had disappeared Guy had exited the hanger and ran into Blue, who was waiting for him and holding his egg tight against her. Blue was shocked at Guy's appearance but he quickly explained his abilities and she calmed down. Since Guy was still merged with Zangoose, holding onto his egg wasn't a very wise decision so he had Blue to continue holding on to it while they advanced to the next floor. How was it possible for an XD experiment to have survived the purification and keep all of its powers? Was it even possible that more than one survived? When the two had reached the second floor they saw a bunch of grunts waiting on them with their Pokémon at battle ready; Guy didn't feel like messing with them today so he threw and paralyzed all the Pokémon with a Thunder Punch, next he froze the grunts with an Icy Wind and moved forward. Guy found the scientist in the security room and released them.  
"Thank you."  
"No problem," replied Guy as he separated from Zangoose and recalled him. That shocked the scientists and they approached him.  
"That was an amazing technique, where did you learn it?"  
"Well, you see," Guy tried to explain but was cut off by one of the scientists.  
"You must be the one those men were talking about. The one that can combine with Pokémon."  
"Well, yeah I guess."  
"You know," the scientist continued, "we were forced to make a weapon that was similar to your powers. Believe it or not, we used to work for an organization named Team Rocket before it collapsed but as for the weapon, we succeeded in making it but it can only work with the person with the power. I think that you can be considered trustworthy for the little gift we are about to give you."  
Guy was completely dumbfounded by what the scientist was proposing, they were about to give him a weapon that was similar to his own powers. Guy nodded his head and the scientists led him to a lab on the fifth floor of the institute where a strange gauntlet that was no bigger than a glove was resting in a glass container.  
"This is the PB or Pokémon Battlizer," said one scientist, "with this you can become the combined form of you and any Pokémon this has in its memory but because of the incomplete data we had on you, it can only work if you fused with a Pokémon with it on so that it can store the form in its memory. After it memorizes the form, you can turn back into that form without fusing with that Pokémon again. So, do you want it?"  
Guy nodded and the scientist retrieved the PB and attached it to Guy's arm; the gauntlet quickly went to work and recorded Guy's Zangoose form into it memory because of the energy still in Guy. The scientist explained that Guy could activate it by using his thoughts to tell it what to do and he could change forms if he wanted to while in another form. After retrieving his egg from Blue and restraining the grunts, the two Trainers made their way out of the station and headed toward Fortree City. Guy looked at his new weapon and it looked and felt like a normal glove; it wasn't heavy either so he wouldn't look suspicious with it on. The two ran the rest of the way to Forttree City to get checked in to the Pokémon Center before dark.

In Pallet Town, Ash and the others were turning in for the night. Gary was spending the night over at Oak's lab and Oak had turned in for the night while leaving Gary and Tracey up doing research on how to cure Silver. At Ash's house, which they had added on to fit Latias, Onyx, Amber, Mewtwo, Latios, and Bayleef, everyone except Ash and Onyx were asleep; Onyx was too busy helping Ash transfer data from his old Pokédex to the new one Oak had given to him for his future trip to the Sinnoh region. Ash began to wonder what Neo was doing since he left for a while to do some training. Outside of the house, a figure stood in the shadows of the night. Its red eyes glowed in the dark and an even darker aura surrounded it as it disappeared; the figure reappeared inside the door and looked around before jumping to the ceiling, which had some beams placed there to support the roof and it jumped from beam to beam silently until it was over Ash and Onyx. The figure wasn't in a good position to strike and jumped to a beam that had a better position; it was at this time that Ash happened to look towards a lamp and he saw the shade shake from some kind of wind. Ash looked up to see if there was a draft in the house but what he saw was a figure falling down to him with claws poised to kill. Ash grabbed Onyx and jumped out of the way as the figure landed on the floor; Ash was now able to get a good look at the figure. It was a female Sneasel and she was almost oozing with Shadow Energy.  
"What are you?" demanded Ash.  
The Sneasel just giggled a little and looked at Ash with malicious red eyes, "I am XD-130, Frost, and I've been sent to kill you."  
Ash was shocked at that, another XD experiment; it would seem that Guy wasn't kidding when he said that Neo was not the last in a long line of experiments. Just then Frost charged at Ash with a Slash attack but Ash dodged and the counter behind him was sliced in two. Frost wasn't done as she pointed one of her claws at Ash and began firing Ice Shards; the attacks made contact and Ash couldn't move because he was protecting Onyx. Onyx on the other hand wasn't pinned down and thanks to Guy awakening some of his power when they combined, he could launch an attack even though he kept that secret from everyone. While his dad was getting hit, Onyx flew out from under his dad and did a Dragonbreath. The attack made contact and Frost had to stop and refocused on Onyx to block the attack and did a Slash attack as a counter. Because of Onyx's small size, he dodged the attack easily and countered with a Dragon Claw, which made contact and knocked Frost back; Ash was surprised as hell to see that his son could fight like that but he couldn't just sit and gawk, so he got up and rushed Frost as she was getting up and kicked her out of the door. The sound of the impact could be heard all across Pallet Town and woke up everyone and alerted Gary and Tracey. Frost got back up thoroughly pissed and charged right back to Ash and Onyx who were standing in the now open doorway but she was cut off by Electivire who jumped in front of her and used Screech and Thunderpunch to stop the charge and counter it. Frost was thrown back but recovered and looked to see that Gary had arrived as well as Latios, Latias, Mewtwo, and Bayleef. The situation was too dangerous now and Frost jumped back and used her Shadow Energy to teleport. When Ash was sure that Frost was gone, he relaxed and guided everyone into his house and explained what happened but he was careful to leave out the part where Onyx started to fight. When Ash was done explaining, he figured he'd have to talk to Guy again about the XDs but first he had to talk to Onyx about where he learned to fight with such skill and now that everyone had gone back to bed and Gary had his Pokémon scouting the area, he now had the chance before Onyx fell asleep.  
"Onyx," said Ash.  
"Yes daddy?" replied Onyx, already yawning.  
"Where did you learn to fight like that?"  
"It was when Guy and I combined that a part of my fighting power was awakened. Also from Guy, I learned how to fight by looking into his past battles but I'm still a novice. I was planning on telling you, but I didn't know what your reaction would be."  
Ash smiled down on his son and hugged him close, "From now on, don't fight unless there is no other choice, okay? You know your mother would never allow you to fight in dangerous battles."  
"Okay," Onyx replied as he drifted into a deep sleep.  
Ash took Onyx upstairs and put him in his bed. Ash wondered what other powers Onyx might have since he is the son of the Chosen One but that was for another time and Ash went to his own bedroom and went to sleep. Meanwhile in the forest at the edge of Pallet Town, Frost was formulating a plan to take down the Chosen One without the interference of his friends.

To Be Continued…

* * *

_**I have a poll going for the first story I am going to write and would like if everyone could vote on it thanks. **_

_Also I have a request for a story to be made on my profile and would love if someone could make it thanks._


	8. Bioweapon vs Bioweapon

I'm back, at least some what. I have not edited this yet (i.e space it out) enjoy

* * *

Chapter 8  
Bioweapon vs. Bioweapon

The morning after the attack, Ash woke up and looked at his clock; it was already getting near noon and the others were already up. He got up and headed downstairs and saw everyone getting ready to sit down for breakfast and he soon joined them. After breakfast, Ash went to Oak's lab to see if he could get in touch with Guy to find out everything about the XDs he knew. Oak met Ash in the lobby and said that tracking Guy down would be difficult since he was a traveling trainer and it would take some time. Ash looked over and saw Gary and Tracey enter the lobby and crash face first right into the sofa that was there.  
"What's up Gary?" Ash asked.  
"Long day ahead, Ash," replied Gary out of the cushions, "So, what are you up to today?"  
"Trying to get in touch with Guy and then I think I'll go for a hike."  
"Good luck with finding him."  
With that, Gary got up and left Ash and Tracey in the lobby and headed into the back area of the lab. In the back of the lab, Silver was being cared for in a special lab to prevent the others from sensing him; when he heard the door to his room open, he looked up to see Gary coming in and then settled back down to try and get some rest.  
"How are we doing today Silver?" asked Gary.  
"I feel uneasy," replied Silver, "something's around."  
"I know. My Pokemon have been on edge all morning. I don't like this one bit."  
In the forest at the edge of Pallet, Frost and another figure were discussing a plan to destroy Ash.  
"Ok Q," Frost said, "you take down Ash while I deal with his family and friends to make sure they don't interfere."  
The figure looked up at Frost and got up; the figure was a man and he had long brown hair that ran to the base of his neck with some of it getting into his face and over his eyes but his eyes were hidden by large black sunglasses. He wore a dirt brown, sleeveless biker's jacket and long cargo pants that were a darker shade of brown with boots of the same shade as the pants. He had on a double buckle belt and on it were a pair of rust colored boxing gloves.  
"Are you sure you can keep them distracted?" Q asked, "From the report you gave us, you were pummeled by a Latios infant."  
"That was a fluke!" Frost glared, "I was caught off guard that time, but it won't happen again!"  
"Yeah, yeah whatever," Q replied in a flat tone, "how long do you think Jango can keep XD-385 busy? That one is one loose end that I don't want to worry with."  
"Thirty minutes at the most. Jazz is there to make sure he doesn't get himself killed."  
"Fine. We start as planned in one hour. That should give Jango enough time to get busy."  
With that, Frost disappeared in her Shadow Energy to get into position and Q started to walk to his own position.

In the depths of Mt. Silver, a boy in green clothing, with sapphire eyes and ruby hair was training. The Ultimate Bioweapon, Neo, was finishing his training by defeating a large group of Steelix and Golem. It had been quite a few days since he left Pallet to train and it was about time to get back to his master. Just then Neo heard clapping behind him in a dark area of the cavern; he turned around to see a man walking out of the darkness still clapping. The man had long silver hair that flowed everywhere and went down to the back of his knees. His hands were long, almost like claws, and he wore no shirt, but had on dark green cargo pants and black shoes. Hanging around his waist and off his wrists and ankles were broken restraint bands. The man stopped clapping and let his arms fall to his sides as his hair kept his eyes hidden but a smirk on his face was clearly present.  
"Well done," the man said.  
Neo sensed something odd about the man's aura and immediately became suspicious, "Who are you?"  
The man began to smile like a madman who just won the lottery and started to laugh as he lifted his head to reveal glowing yellow eyes. Neo instantly saw the aura of Shadow Energy coming off of the man and got into fighting position.  
"HAHAHAHA COME NOW, XD-385," the man laughed, "SURELY YOU, HAHAHA RECONIGZE, HAHAHAHAHA YOUR OWN SIBLING!"  
Neo eyes got wide at that and then they got real narrow as his hair turned from ruby to sapphire, "Tell me who you are, you cackling box!"  
The man's smile only got wider and his eyes glowed like headlights as the laughing got louder, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM XD-380, JANGO, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM HERE, HAHAHAHAHAHA TO KILL, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU!"  
Neo was caught off guard as Jango charged forward at amazing speed like a Ghost type and hit him in the gut. Neo had no chance to block the attack but that is what got to him; what got to him was that the attack actually hurt and he felt every bit of pain. As Neo was throw back from the attack he recovered by using Gust to cushion his fall; Neo had never seen an attack like that and Jango kept coming towards him, still laughing like a maniac.  
"What was that?" Neo demanded.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAT, MY BROTHER, WAS A MOVE THAT NONE OF THE DNA INSIDE YOU WOULD KNOW ABOUT! IT WAS SHADOW STRIKE AND THERE'S MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM, HAHAHAHAHA!"  
Neo was changing his body composition to Normal type to negate any other Ghost moves Jango might have, but Jango was one step ahead and used Taunt and Neo was forced to stop the change and charge Jango physically. Neo came in for a Mega Punch, but the attack never made contact; in fact the attack went straight through Jango and was countered with a Sucker Punch attack. Neo was forced to his knees from the blow, but he was far from done; Jango felt shaking around him and momentarily lost his balance from the now recognizable Magnitude and Neo took advantage of that and changed to a Normal type and used Surf. Jango was thrown back and had little time to recover before Neo was on him with a Psywave but thanks to his Dark type half, the attack had no effect and he just got up and still had that huge grin on his face.  
"HAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S NOT GOING TO WORK!" Jango laughed as he did a Faint Attack on Neo and hit instantly. Neo got back up and did an Earthquake, but Jango didn't fall for it and melted into the ground. Neo wasn't going to be able to hit Jango now that he had done that and flew up into what little space there was. Jango had used Nasty Plot to raise his special attack strength and appeared out of the ceiling above Neo and dropped down on him and used Dark Pulse. Neo flinched at the surprise attack and that gave Jango a chance for Night Slash, which scored a direct hit and knocked Neo to the ground and temporarily knocked Neo's composition out of balance so Jango used Destiny Bond on himself and Neo. Neo instantly felt the connection that Jango forged and quickly reset his composition to Normal. Neo had to find a way to negate the connection before he attacked again, but Jango didn't give him the chance and did a Night Slash, which scored a direct hit. Neo was shocked at what Jango was doing; if he was attacking him, then not only is he risking knocking himself out, but he should be feeling the attack as well. Neo put some distance between himself and Jango and saw that Jango still had that wide grin on his face and still chuckled; though dazed, Neo was getting more and more pissed at Jango.  
"Surely you must've felt that attack as well," Neo said.  
"HEHEHEHEHEHEHE WHY YES I DID," replied Jango, "AND IT FELT SO GOOD! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
Neo knew at that point that he was dealing with someone far beyond the normal boundaries of insane or even psychotic. If he wanted to have even a small chance of beating Jango, then he'd have to think like Jango and that meant going into his third form, his most psychotic and murderous. Neo looked deep within his mind and released all of the blood and battle lust he usually kept in the back of his mind and let it flow; the result was a huge red and blue energy swirl around Neo as half of his hair turned ruby while the eye on the same side as the hair that changed also turned ruby. When Neo looked at Jango, he had pure bloodlust in his eyes as he smiled and started laughing like the maniac he now was and abandoned his composition strategy.  
"Oh yea, I am back in the game!" Neo shouted, "Now then Jango, it's time boy; oh yes, you are gonna die today and when you do, I will make your body look like Swiss cheese and afterwards I just might eat it with some saltines!"  
Jango responded by laughing in the same psychotic way, as Neo was, "HEHEHEHEHEHE, NOW THAT'S THE XD-385 I HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT! NOW LET'S SEE WHO IS CRAZIER, YOU OR ME!"  
Neo went at Jango like a tank and Jango did the same; Jango did a Shadow Claw, which made contact, but Neo just shrugged it off and used a Bullet Seed and knocked Jango back. Jango recovered fast and Neo was on him just as fast, but Jango used Dark Pulse to push Neo back and succeeded and came in for a Shadow Punch, which also made contact, but that was exactly what Neo wanted and he countered Jango with an Eruption attack. The two bioweapons were thrown to opposite ends of the cavern and knocked out simultaneously because of Destiny Bond. Neo had reverted back to his normal form, but he was able to recover faster due to his DNA with gelatinous properties, but he still ached. When he got up he slowly walked over to Jango, who was laid out eagle style and he saw that he still had that wide grin on his face.  
"Well done little dude," said a voice from behind Neo who turned around to see a man walking past him toward Jango. The man had on a bright yellow tuxedo with shoes of the same color and a golf hat of the same color along with a brown tie and white dress shirt. The man also had short brown hair and gentle green eyes that was shining with compassion. It was obvious that being subtle was not something that this guy was familiar with but something about him instilled a state of peace as he kneeled near Jango.  
"Hey," Neo demanded, "Who are you?"  
The man ignored the question and smiled gently at Neo, "Ya know, it's not everyday that someone goes up against Jango. It's even rarer to see that someone beat him at his own game."  
Neo became annoyed at the man and started to power back up, "Answer me! Who are you?"  
The man continued to ignore the question as he looked at Neo, "Whoa there little dude. You've got waaaaaay too much stress built up. You need to take some Tai-Chi breathing lessons, take a nap, or follow the brick road or something like that; anyway it'll do wonders for your health." The man then looked down at Jango and lifted his head off of the ground and shook it, "Oh Jango. Ooooohhhhh Jaaaaaaannnnnngo. Wakey wakey eggs and bacony. Eh, screw it. Guess I'll have to carry ya. That's a downer."  
Neo had had enough of the man and charged him with a Thunderpunch; the man didn't even move, he just caught the attack in his hand and absorbed every bit of voltage Neo gave and returned the attack with a thump on the head. That small thump sent Neo flying back a few yards before land on his face, fully paralyzed. Neo recognized the effects as being a part of Thunder Wave, but he'd never seen it that powerful. Neo looked up to the man who had picked up Jango and put one of Jango's arms around the back of his neck and smiled at Neo.  
"Ya know little dude," the man said, "I'm not a dude you should worry about. I'd go and scoot on to ya digs or something; catch ya laaaater."  
The man turned around and began to disappear in a bright light and he then turned he head back toward Neo, "Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm XD-383, but just call me Jazz. Later little dude."  
With that, the man was gone and so was Jango. Neo used the ability of Natural Cure to get rid of the paralysis and got up. Neo thought for a moment about what the man said before he left; then it hit him, something was happening back at Pallet Town and his master was in danger. Neo instantly used Teleport to get outside of Mt. Sliver and got airborne. After orienteering himself to the direction of Pallet Town, he took off.

At the edge of Pallet Town, Ash was walking through the forest to sort out what Guy said. Oak had tracked Guy down in Fortree City and they talked about the XDs. Guy said that the early experiments from 001 to around 260 were done on Pokemon who were injected with Shadow Energy for their experiment basis. The process was painful and many Pokemon died from too much. From 260 to 385 the scientists started using Pokemon DNA to give the experiment high amounts of power and they made sure to give them Ditto DNA and programmed a human form into the DNA for stealth purposes. Ash followed the trail to a wide-open clearing, which he always went to when he needed to think. It was at this time that Q chose to strike and he appeared in front of Ash. Ash was surprised, but he got into a fighting position.  
"Who are you?" Ash demanded, "an XD?"  
The man nodded and replied in a tone that was void of any emotions, "Yeah. I am XD-384, Q. I'll make it quick." Q took the gloves the he had with him and put them on; he then got into a boxer's stance. Ash wasn't impressed and went into his silver haired ascension form and charged Q with a roundhouse kick. Q countered by ducking under the kick and grabbing Ash's leg and throwing him across the clearing; Ash flew and hit a tree with a tremendous force, but he got up anyway and tried again by charging with an uppercut. Q parried the attack and used the momentum of the attack and tossed Ash over behind his shoulder; Ash recovered and landed on his feet and went at Q with a different strategy and just before he got to Q, he used his speed to disappear and get on Q's left side and punched, but Q grabbed Ash's arm and elbowed him in the gut which made him gasp for air. Q threw Ash over his shoulder martial arts style and sent him flying.  
"Still a novice with those powers," Q said quietly as he used Agility and disappeared.  
Ash landed on his feet, but just he landed, Q was in front of him and tripped him with Low Kick; as he fell off balance Q's fist glowed white as it was powered for Mega Punch and it was aimed right at Ash and the hit exploded on impact causing a massive shockwave.  
"It's over," Q stated.

At Pallet, everyone rushed outside to see what was a massive explosion they heard.  
"What was that?" Latios shouted.  
"I don't know," Mewtwo replied, but he noticed something, "Hey, where's Ash?"  
The group looked around, but Ash was nowhere to be found. The group then came to the horrific realization; Ash was probably in that explosion. As the group ran toward where the blast originated from, a Shadow Ball exploded in front of them and made them stop. From the blast smoke, a female Sneasel stepped out and got into a battle stance.  
"I'm afraid none of you are going anywhere," she stated.  
"I know you," Gary said, "you're that XD experiment that attacked Ash last night; you're Frost!"  
"That'd be me."  
The rest of the group didn't say anything; they just charged Frost at full force leaving Onyx and Amber with May and the others. Frost just smirked and used Icy Wind to take down Latios and Latias and then used Dark Pulse to throw back Mewtwo. Bayleef kept coming and used Vine Whip on Frost, but she jumped into the air and came down with a Flying type's precision and used Aerial Ace; the attack hit dead center and Bayleef was knocked out. Latias, Latios, and Mewtwo got back up, but didn't just charge Frost; they had to think about their next move.  
"You go and take care of Bayleef," Gary said walking up past them, "I'll take care of this."  
"That's fine," Frost replied, "I've got a bone to pick with you anyway."  
Gary smirked, held out a Pokeball and threw it, "Rhyperior, I need your help!"  
The Sinnoh Drill Pokemon appeared and got in battle stance instantly.  
"Top of the day, I feel good today," Rhyperior said, "So where's my opponent? Surely not this little girly Sneasel boss."  
"Don't underestimate her," Gary replied.  
Frost wasn't about to be insulted again and charged Rhyperior.

Back in the forest clearing, Q was quite disappointed about his attack, "So it seems that Jango couldn't keep you busy long enough."  
At the receiving end of Q's fist, which was meant for Ash, was diverted to the ground and in front of Ash stood Neo in his sapphire haired fighting form.  
"So, you sent Jango after me?" Neo asked, already getting more pissed, "To keep me busy so that you could get to my master?"  
"I see no need to have to answer to you, traitor."  
With that Q turned his back to the two and started to walk away.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Neo shouted with his voice pressed and brimming with anger.  
"I have no interest in tag team battles," replied Q in a flat tone as he continued walking.  
Neo wasn't going for it and charged Q with blinding speed and went for a Leaf Blade; Q however countered Neo's rash action with a Mach Punch combined with an Ice Punch in one fist, which struck Neo first because of its speed and froze him. Ash ran to his guardian to break him out of the ice.  
"Ash, the Chosen One. You are just a novice with your powers, so neither you nor your guardian will be able to defeat me until you gain some skill," Q said as he used Agility to exit the battle site.

Rhyperior was becoming a major pain to Frost. No matter what attack she did, Rhyperior just took the attack and countered it; it was like his entire body was an armored tank. She wouldn't stand for that insult and charged at with the full intent of breaking that Pokemon down with an Avalanche attack, but she didn't get the chance because she was grabbed by the back of her neck and lifted right off of the ground. Frost turned her head and glared at Q, who had gotten her.  
"We're leaving," Q simply said.  
Frost knew better than to resist Q unless she felt like being killed, so she resigned herself and in an instant, the two were gone. Gary recalled Rhyperior and went to check if everyone was okay. Gary used a Max Revive on Bayleef and she was back on her feet while everyone was fine except for the sharp blow they suffered to their pride, especially Mewtwo. It was at this time that Ash and Neo emerged from the forest area and they were immediately swarmed by the others. Gary stayed back to assess the area for more enemies before Ash approached him.  
"You doing ok Gary?" Ash asked.  
"Yeah, and you?" Gary replied.  
"Good, but I think I got my butt handed to me on a silver platter."  
"WHAT?!" shouted a voice from behind Ash.  
Gary and Ash look in the direction the voice came from and saw Neo shaking uncontrollably with rage.  
"Hey Ash," Gary asked, "Who's your friend?"  
Suddenly Neo was swirling with energy and he pointed right at Gary, "You!"  
Gary had no time to say anything before Neo came at him like a torpedo; Gary rolled out of the way and got out a Pokeball, "Hey, what'd I do to you?"  
Neo didn't answer, but just charged straight for Gary with a Leaf Blade and everyone jumped out of the way. Gary then took out another Pokeball and threw the two he now had out, "Electivire, Garchomp, I need your help!"  
The two Sinnoh Pokemon appeared and got into fighting positions and Neo stopped to look at his opponents. He had never seen those Pokemon before and he certainly didn't have them in his DNA.  
"What kind of Pokemon are those?" Neo shouted.  
"Sinnoh region Pokemon," Gary replied, "Ash told me about you. You have the DNA of 385 species of Pokemon, but you don't have the DNA of the Sinnoh region Pokemon, which gives me the element of surprise."  
"They still won't stand a chance," smirked Neo as he got in a fighting stance and turned his hair sapphire, "After I knock them out, I'll kill you!"  
Gary's Pokemon didn't respond well to that and gave off power sparks from their bodies, as they stood ready for Neo and to defend their trainer.

To Be Continued…


End file.
